


弘徽殿卷一、春华秋实

by yumikirina



Series: 弘徽殿 [1]
Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-12
Updated: 2020-03-12
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:02:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 15
Words: 44,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23093032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yumikirina/pseuds/yumikirina
Summary: 竹内家血脉出身的越前龙马，罕见地拥有阴阳双身。彼时，新登基的天皇真田帝，苦恼于原太子妃筱原一族背后的势力，决定采纳太政大臣幸村精市的建议，将越前家的小儿子龙马接入内宫，择日晋为皇后。然而，幸村这一举动的背后，却颇有他的深意……
Relationships: Echizen Ryouma/Other(s), Echizen Ryouma/Sanada Genichirou, Echizen Ryouma/Yukimura Seiichi, all越, 幸越, 真越
Series: 弘徽殿 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1659742
Kudos: 17





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 架空的和风宫廷背景，采用了从奈良时期到江户时期，所有风格的挑选糅杂，隐去真实的背景，看客们就当戏说吧。

1.  
神武天皇执政的年岁里，后宫充实，美妃佳丽无数，本已是值得欣羡的事。  
这年，又到了踏春赏花时节，向来喜爱佳人的神武天皇，不知为何，竟看中一位相貌俊美犹如天边胧月般漂亮的青年，将他从军营里提拔，官封左近卫大将，方便他进出清凉殿。此事引起朝堂不小的争论。  
神武天皇颁令如下——举凡天皇，将来的皇后，都要从竹内家而出，此为不可违抗的命令。  
朝廷大臣们纷纷议论，商讨这条谕旨背后的涵义。  
原来，那位美丽青年，正是从知名的竹内家所出。传闻竹内家有一支血脉，出生的男子拥有阴阳双身，不但可以履行丈夫的责任，作为妻子也能延续血脉。  
神武天皇为那貌美的青年夺去神魂，竟不顾体统，强行要他入宫。这位大将却早早地娶妻生子，他的岳家是朝内的大纳言，也非寻常低位人家，妻子更是品性温柔，为他生下一个如光华般美貌漂亮的男孩，享受人世间的幸福。  
如今，这幸福的家庭却因神武天皇的一己私欲，将要遭受灭顶之灾。  
先是大纳言为差错的小事遭贬，险些丧去性命。大将的妻子也在赏樱途中遭遇不测，横死非命，留下三岁稚童哭泣地寻找母亲。左近卫大将深知背后的缘故，更加痛苦不堪，一面为娇妻的死而痛心，一面惧怕神武天皇对年幼的儿子下手。他痛定思痛，终于答应神武天皇无理的要求，准备入宫事宜了。  
两个月后，左近卫大将无故暴毙，办下一场风光的丧葬事。  
三个月后，皇宫中迎来一位妃子，入宫便封为梅壶女御，十天不到册立竹内中宫。  
个中缘由，朝廷皆知。只可叹逝去的左近卫大将，那位光华般漂亮的年幼孩子，竟成了一名孤儿。又有好事人私下议论，亏得那名男孩虽然貌美，却不折不扣是个男儿身，若生了他父亲一样的身子，指不定也让谁那般糟蹋了呢。此语一出，好一阵慌乱地按下了。  
次年，竹内中宫诞下一子，样貌与神武天皇如出一辙，甫一出生便晋为东宫太子。  
太子加封之日，举国欢庆，内藏寮备下厚礼，阴阳寮为其占卜。  
神武天皇携竹内中宫入皇寺为太子祈福十日。  
太子被至珍至宝地爱重，待他稍有年纪，竹内中宫将一名伴读引至他面前，叮嘱孩子不可顽劣，需得好好学习。那名伴读生得花容月貌，漂亮得如天上的月亮，太子细细瞧着，竟觉自惭形秽。他虽生的英武不凡，到底不如这名少年好看，而这名少年与他母后竹内中宫何其神似，竟让太子看出一丝端倪。  
神武天皇为此不喜，却没有责备竹内中宫。  
年华逝水而去，太子与伴读日渐长成，神武天皇也渐渐地衰老了。大行之日，他细细叮嘱太子，将朝堂的事宜交待清楚，又言及后宫的秘辛。不知不觉，竟将生平那桩隐秘说与太子听。  
“想来，你母后是一直恨我的。”年迈的神武天皇，苍然神色，哀戚不已。  
彼时的竹内中宫，早已离开他三载有余。不是不知道，那人心中的愤恨，经年累月不消不散，对待神武天皇除了表面的恭敬，丝毫没有夫妻之间该有的亲厚。  
太子心中明白，他的母后原是志向远大，从军时便功名赫赫，却不料因一张脸而招致大祸，不但妻离子散，还要收起男儿自尊，成日里穿上华丽的十二单，作这个国家的中宫皇后，接受着违心的朝拜。  
这该是何等的不甘！  
太子也知道，那名贴身的伴读，就是比他年长四岁的哥哥，承袭了母后绝伦的美貌。想来着实荒唐，他的母后是那个人的父上，在他作太子时何等荣宠，那人却是何等的耻辱。神武天皇愧对大纳言之女及她的孩子，这份欠下的债，又要太子来弥补了。  
神武天皇回忆着与竹内中宫的生平，絮絮叨叨说了许多前言不搭后语的话。  
太子在旁服侍他，临近东方天空露出淡淡的鱼肚白，神武天皇终于满足地闭上双眼。  
神武天皇薨逝，东宫太子登基，改号真田，世称为真田帝。  
他甫一登基，便力排众议，设立了太政大臣之位，那名光华霁月般美丽的男子，正是太子幼时的伴读，名为幸村精市。  
真田帝登基，新朝迎来新气象，待得满了孝期，朝堂众臣纷纷启奏，盼望今上早日充盈后宫。真田帝也不否拒，举凡引荐，悉数纳入后宫，一时女御、更衣册封不断，连同女官们也多了。唯有一事，令人悄悄议论——真田帝未曾册立中宫。  
他竟昭告天下——朕思念上皇，为表孝心，唯中宫人选必从竹内家所出。  
此谕一出，举朝哗然。世所知，竹内家自从出了前代左近卫大将的事，合族早已迁出京都，不知去向了。留下的竹内家人，无一不是纯男之身，真田帝御诏中所言的竹内家，必然是女子，或可有所出的阴阳双身之人。  
然而，帝命不可违。  
不知哪里的传闻，竟然真的找到一名竹内家出生的孩子，正是罕见的阴阳双身。  
原来，有一名竹内家的女子，嫁给了朝中贵族的越前家，生出一个姓越前，却拥有竹内家血脉的孩子。举族外迁的时候，这名女子已嫁为人妇，便不能离开了，也正如此，她与年幼的孩子留在京中。  
这名幼童年方十二，出落的亭亭大方，犹如水中芙蓉般娇嫩美貌，真真不愧为竹内家生出的孩子，然而他的性情孤傲，常年以男子教养，和他的父亲一样，习得一身武艺，对女子之事毫无所知。  
真田帝得闻此事，暗暗派人调查，等他辨明真伪，再以明谕告知越前家，不日将接小公子入宫。  
于越前家而言，福兮祸兮，身不由己。  
一月后，越前家十二岁的小公子入宫，居于弘徽殿，是为弘徽殿女御。二十日后，真田帝大婚，行中宫册封大典，史称弘徽殿中宫，为真田帝在位期间，唯一的中宫皇后。  
这就是越前龙马一生的序幕。


	2. Chapter 2

2.  
越前家的宅邸并不十分华贵，在京都之中，虽然不至萧条衰败，但祖辈之上，如今的气派，却是再没有过的了。韧负司身受皇命，韧负督亲自率兵送来彩礼，沿途铺满红色的灯笼，洒上鲜花的花瓣，竟比当年太子迎娶正妻时还要隆重些。  
越前家的主母，被称作伦子夫人的那位，也是竹内家的旧人，如今满面哀愁，为小公子的前途而忧伤。  
论母家的声威，越前家断不能与昔日的太子妃相比，如今那位入宫，居住在飞香舍，被封为藤壶女御。世人无不知，她是真田帝的妻子，但她的年纪与自己相差无几，和自己嫁做人妇的日子相近，不知为何，竟作添卧嫁与真田帝，不受他的宠爱，连中宫的位份也不肯给，以往难免受闲话的气。如今，可做她儿子的小公子入宫为后，岂不招来藤壶女御的不满？但看这次厚待的嫁仪，直让伦子夫人心中惶恐，生怕幼子年纪小小，进入深宫如伺虎狼，从此朝不保夕了。  
再想起小公子，稚嫩幼小，还未长成，天皇陛下以唐仪嫁律相待，少不得大婚之夜要行周公之礼，可小公子的身子骨，哪里又经得起，唯恐伺候不了陛下，惹来杀身之祸。倘他侥幸过了这关，若让真田帝心生冷淡，将来的日子也如牢笼中的金丝雀，再也不得自由了。  
伦子夫人对烛垂泪，不敢放声大哭，恐招来非议，但她做母亲的一颗心，此时又是何等煎熬。  
外候的小君侍女，深知当家主母的心伤，无一人敢相劝。偏到大喜的日子，满院子静谧，竟教人不安。  
一名小君匆匆行来，在伦子夫人心腹的侍女身旁附耳道：“幸村大人来了。”  
侍女慌忙入内告知主母，伦子夫人连忙擦干眼泪。  
只听得足履声响，外帘轻轻抖动，那名光华如月的美丽男子低头而入，侍立的使女们无不脸红心跳，不敢相看，唯恐泄露了女儿家的心思。  
伦子夫人没了斥责的心思，也顾不得体统，拉过幸村精市的手，泣声哭道：“弟弟来得正好，敢问陛下何等心思，竟要我的龙马入火坑呢。”  
幸村大惊，立刻阻止她的僭越之言，只见他不慌不忙地屏退下仆，吩咐不让人靠近居间，才苦言劝道：“姐姐应当知晓，陛下承诺天下，必以竹内家出身之人为中宫。”  
伦子夫人听这一席话，哭得更是难过。  
幸村只得静静陪她。  
当初，幸村家遭受磨难，越前夫人念着同族的情分，私下里助他良多，两人因此结缘，以姐弟相称。如今，幸村贵为太政大臣，正是投桃报李的好时候，他却无法替越前家挡下这灾难，如何不教伦子夫人伤心难过呢？思念他过去为真田帝的伴读，果真一句进言也说不得吗？这样的疑惑因着恼人的愁烦，让伦子夫人无法问出口来，只得以泪洗面。  
伦子夫人悲伤地说：“我怕是自此以后，夜夜都要为我儿哭泣了。”  
幸村精市劝慰她道：“真田帝的性情，我很是了解，他为人十分正直，向来敬重有能之士，龙马于剑术的造诣必得他欢心。”  
“可夫妻之道，岂在意趣相投。”伦子夫人说，“倘他将龙马视为能士栽培，便可成一对贤君良臣。如今竟要作夫妻，我儿稚嫩，于男女之事毫不通晓，怕会惹来陛下的冷遇。”  
幸村劝道：“有我从旁劝言，想必陛下会顾念。”  
伦子夫人不肯受他的安慰，皆因觉得他未在此事上尽力劝阻天皇陛下，于是便推脱着，让幸村去看看幼子。  
幸村再劝了几句，便起身离开。

越前家的小公子，乳名唤作龙马，足见其父对他的期盼。他生得如芙蓉般娇美，性子却极清冷，一双浅色金眸教人见了心生蛊惑，却不敢随便造次。  
此子年方十二，对人情之事的知晓却远胜稚龄，若以栋梁栽培，将来必然大有可为。  
幸村精市行入小公子居室，见他仍然身着直裾，未曾脱去男儿装束，红火的嫁衣与配饰置于身侧，一旁跪着几名侍女，皆垂首敛目，不敢多言。  
幸村挥了挥手，让侍女们下去。稀稀疏疏的动静唤得越前小公子回神，他惊讶地看向幸村精市，喃喃唤道：“精市哥哥……”  
未及，自觉失言，又重唤道：“幸村舅舅。”一并行了大礼。  
幸村上前，亲昵地搂住小公子，指尖轻轻点着他的鼻尖：“龙马想怎么唤就怎么唤，不用拘泥。”  
小公子轻轻挣脱了幸村的怀抱，拘谨地道：“今时不同往日，龙马不敢再造次。问太政大臣大人的安。”  
他这般生疏，幸村却不肯依了他。仗着早已屏退下人，他重又搂住龙马单薄的身子，嗔怪地说：“你这样疏远我，让我何等伤心。”  
小公子推不开他，负气地说：“我马上要嫁人了，你又何苦这样招我。”  
却原来，这越前小公子打小认得幸村，算一算年纪，竟是在幸村看顾下长大，虽然传着舅甥的名分，天长日久，一个光华耀人，一个多娇可人，从诗词歌赋教习到武学剑术，竟生出不一般的心思。两人瞒着伦子夫人，感情笃深，因龙马幼小，才未有过多逾距，但龙马却早已为幸村调教得知晓男女之情。他自幼好武，幸村又剑术非凡，自然引得他垂青，此人生得好看，平素不乏浓情蜜语，哄他长大后好作自己的妻子，却不想一道圣旨，竟要嫁作他妇。  
龙马嘴唇泛白，不肯受幸村的安慰，待得天明，他就要披上一身嫁衣，去往陌生之地了。这样的命运，渺小而无力。过往的海誓山盟，苍白得教人难过。  
幸村抱着他轻叹：“你我的姻缘好似晨露，天明一刻便要匆匆散去。”  
龙马听了，更是难过，忍不住念诗道：  
如月阴晴亦圆缺，人生无常枕难眠。  
他的诗词歌赋，皆由幸村教习，念和歌的声音清澈稚嫩，低哑如泣，教幸村好不心疼。  
但他想起送嫁的任务，仍需劝慰小公子，便附作一诗念道：  
皎皎明月悬中天，云翳何能掩光华？  
吟罢，动情地道：“我相信以龙马的品性，不论在何处，都能如月高悬，不掩阴霾。”  
越前小公子抬眸看他，心中念及此人过去点点滴滴的温柔，想他许下的婚约承诺，如今却来相劝，又要送嫁自己，心中至痛。但事已至此，又能如何呢？龙马按下对幸村精市的相思之情，将那小小的角梳递给幸村，轻声道：“你来替我梳妆吧。”  
幸村知晓他的心思，便也不再推拒。他轻巧解开龙马的发带，照着寻常女孩儿的打扮，将那头乌染墨绿的青丝缓缓地梳下——纵然无法结发授长生，他也是第一个替他梳扮的男子了。这份隐秘的情思，让两人静静地互相陪伴，唯有一地清凉的月光，和那垂泪红烛，掩埋一份不能诉诸的感情。  
因着不合时宜，龙马的嫁服由侍女们伺候更换，幸村不再耽闲，径自去往一夜无眠的伦子夫人处，告知万事俱备。  
伦子夫人仿佛枯坐一宿，见到义弟，却突然问他：“天皇陛下，如何得知我儿乃是阴阳双身？”  
她狐疑的目光打量幸村，此话问的犹如质问一般。幸村只当她要送嫁儿子，心绪多思，便道：“真田帝寻遍接生的稳婆，是以——”  
伦子夫人闻言，痛哭自捶，泣道：“真是未曾料及！”  
幸村好言相劝，直待拂晓将至，才又传令下去，唤起送嫁的队伍，着韧负司提前连通近卫司，将迎新妃入宫了。


	3. Chapter 3

3.  
越前小公子上了御用辇车，送嫁队伍一路沿着朱雀大道，向皇宫行去。公子想起旧日的好时光，他身着男装，在京城中来去自如，眼目遍及繁华，热热闹闹皆是烟火人气，好不快乐自在！  
此时却如一只鸟儿，关在精致的笼中，送去与人鉴赏品评。这般想着，身上厚重繁复的嫁衣仿佛变成绳索，将他紧紧勒住，快要窒息一般地难受了。  
车外渐渐响起人群的议论，公子悄悄掀起一角小布，稀奇地发现，皇家的送嫁队伍，一干人等正为那打首的高位者攫取了目光。  
幸村精市作这趟送嫁的首位，正骑在马上，他一身华服端庄，面色从容含笑，本是那光华之子，如今更是令四周的人都黯然失色了。越前公子想起那人的美好之处，心下尤为难过，情绪翻覆不休，又生哀愁之思。  
但此子终究不凡，转念一想，既是幸村也不肯争取，这份思念还是干干净净地了断吧，相思之苦譬如黄连，倘带入深不可测的宫闱，不知又会生出多少事端。他的母亲在临行前切切嘱咐，令他凡事不可冒进，深宫内禁，不比家中，步步如履薄冰，处处提防谨慎，好好生活下去，才能令父母安心。  
小公子虽然寡言少语，但心思很是玲珑剔透，他见母亲面色仓惶，不再顾惜他年纪幼小，交言不论深浅，便知此去之处，或许非他力所能及。因此更加小心，将平素家中展露的稚气与骄傲的性子收起，凡事三思而后言。  
越前公子入宫，即入住弘徽殿，圣旨下诏，封为弘徽殿女御。  
此刻弘徽殿正迎大喜，宫内早已广开纳殿，将它布置得富丽堂皇，内藏寮又添新物，都是提前按中宫的礼遇了，此法颇为逾制，却因真田帝的纵容，无人敢质疑。  
颁旨的女官为真田帝身边第一得意之人，宫内唤其芝尚侍，也是众女官之首。  
她立如新竹，行如劲风，行事有条不紊，言行又十分可爱，龙马见了便很敬重她。芝尚侍见弘徽殿女御年纪虽小，然举止沉稳得体，一派不合稚龄的优雅，便很稀奇，并不因他年纪幼小而轻看他。再见此子面容姣好若春花，气质却冷淡如秋月，真真儿一个妙人儿，倘再长几岁，必是艳冠后宫了。她心中对弘徽殿女御十分喜爱，言谈间俏皮逗趣，让初来乍到的越前公子不再紧绷着小脸。  
封赏已毕，芝尚侍也不离开，陪着弘徽殿女御叙说闲话，起先倒是存了热络的心思，不曾想女御面色淡淡，不论她说什么，都一副兴趣缺缺的模样，芝尚侍遂起了逗弄之心，非得让这张俏生生的小脸蛋露出点儿笑容才好。但弘徽殿女御始终对她恭敬有礼，那双美妙绝伦的浅金色眸子望来，教人浑身一个激灵，仿佛让他看进了灵魂里去。  
正闲谈着，忽有命妇来禀，说内膳司过来布菜。原来是真田帝下了旨，赏赐一桌宴席给弘徽殿女御。芝尚侍慌忙外出张罗，叮嘱其余的女官们好好陪伴女御。  
龙马经一日颠簸，早有些乏累。但无人告诉他可将嫁衣脱下，因此仍着这身繁重，少不得打起精神应对。之前他对芝尚侍敬重，因她过分活泼多言，生出几分腻烦，只盼她能少说两句，早早离开才是。  
他这番心思，若仍在家中，早就显露出来了。但进了宫，答应过母亲，便剩下闷不吭声，因此比过去要再寡言几分。他性子清淡，曾经一心向武，对旁的事不甚感兴趣，如今身着女装，虽妍丽秀美，这般清清冷冷，教人见了，真不太好相与。幸好他年岁尚浅，这份清冷不似枝头雪那般冻人，反倒因稚气生出几分可爱。  
芝尚侍亲自服侍龙马用膳，真田帝赐下的宴席名为“秋收物好”，都是新鲜的旬食蔬果，做的精致玲珑，小公子灿金的眸子瞟过一色菜品，见一名女官附耳于芝尚侍说了几句，递上一个方条长盒。芝尚侍微微讶异，随即敛目，将那盒交于龙马。  
龙马打开一看，竟是一套打造精美的银制器具，一副银箸，一柄银羹，一柄茶勺，以及数枚精巧杨枝。  
芝尚侍恭敬地道：“这是陛下赏赐女御的，希望您能一直使用它们。”  
龙马不以为然，点头应诺。等芝尚侍取来净布拭妥，重又交给他用。银制器具之事，龙马不知究竟，芝尚侍心中却很震撼，陛下特赐这套银制用具，便是念及无人替弘徽殿女御试菜，因此让他处处提防膳食，心思微细之处，教人惊讶。可见真田帝心中，着实看重弘徽殿女御，替他思量的事，都是过往不曾费过心的。  
龙马用过膳，再也撑不住疲累，靠着小塌浅浅轻眠，他极想脱去这身嫁衣，又无人准许，便有些心下郁郁。  
芝尚侍带领众女官出去了。  
龙马睡得恍恍惚惚，突然感到一道探究般的视线。他撑着额际抬眸望去，看见一位男子正襟危坐，正盯着他瞧。男子相貌英武，透着股不可忽视的威严，年纪比他父亲要小一些，此时望着龙马，锐利的目光饱含深意。  
龙马只望一眼，便知道他是谁了。但在行礼之前，又禁不住多打量了他几眼。真是新奇呢，真田帝陛下原来是这样的长相，想到他便是自己的夫君，龙马心中生出一些异样来。  
男子见龙马浑不在意地打量自己，清清冷冷的模样，不卑不亢，不避不躲，面上数分讶异，眸间更加深邃。  
龙马撑起身体，恭恭敬敬行了大礼。  
“拜见天皇陛下。”  
“免。”  
真田帝轻敲扇柄，深深地临望一眼龙马，突然起身，离开了。  
女官来传，弘徽殿女御可去嫁饰，但着今夜入清凉殿偏殿，静候帝临。  
此谕一下，宫人心中大为稀奇。弘徽殿女御如此年幼，真田帝竟召他侍寝吗，虽然是合情合理之事，但见女御如此，谁不想多多地怜惜他呢，既已预备晋升中宫皇后，等册封大典那日，帝摆驾弘徽殿，岂不更合礼仪，如今召幸弘徽殿女御，倒如添卧一般，似又看轻他了。  
帝心深不可测，帝命不可违。  
龙马接下口谕，心中油然生出一袭惶恐。芝尚侍早已命人准备沐浴更衣，私下对龙马讲授男女之事，听得龙马面色臊红，一贯清冷的性子也按捺不住这等羞耻。他虽然与幸村两情相悦，到底发乎情，止乎礼，从未知晓闺中之秘。  
芝尚侍怜惜他幼弱，又不懂真田帝心思如何，她侍奉真田帝数年，虽为帝之威仪折服，帝既为贤名之君，应当会善待弘徽殿女御吧。  
是夜，弘徽殿女御入帝居清凉殿偏殿。  
龙马一身素净单衣，端坐房内，不稍多等，真田帝大步入内，他早已换好寝衣。这个男子年纪足以当他父亲了，龙马心中想，却听得一声淡笑，让真田帝抬起他的下颌细细观赏。  
“你果然很漂亮。”真田帝低沉地道，“幸村说你是他见过最好看的孩子，此话果真不假。”  
龙马双眸霍然睁大，未料到听见幸村的名字。  
真田帝勾起唇角：“怎么，你很介意？”  
“我……”龙马此时忘了宫中礼仪，一句妾身不得出口，倒用了俗称。  
真田帝揽过他的身子抱坐腿上，指尖抚过他柔嫩的红唇，低低道：“你真的太小了，再等几年罢。”  
他说完，将龙马放于塌上，就着烛火细细瞧他眉目。龙马浑身不自在，眼神飘忽，但面容冷淡一如过往，这番强自镇定，却勾起了真田帝隐藏的欲火。  
他本该多等两年，却在午休时见到这个孩子，如此大胆而无惧地直视自己，漂亮的金色瞳眸犹如摄魂夺魄，让真田帝内中起了躁动。这是第一个敢不放他在眼里的妃子，即将成为他的皇后，如此清冷高贵，性子傲然，教人想压了他去，好让他懂得君后之别。  
真田帝登基以来，自律极严，随心所欲之事甚少，此刻紧盯龙马，却想放肆这一回。  
嘴角泛起一个令人不安的笑容，真田帝伸手扯开龙马的衣带。  
少年金色双眸一颤，呼吸有些变化了。真田帝心下愉悦，他解去龙马衣带，只褪去他的亵裤，将那幼细的双腿掰开，目光灼灼紧盯龙马下体光滑的私处，饶有兴味地舔了舔唇。只见那里一枝秀立，仍未长成，双腿间如含苞待放的柔软花户，则在烛光下洁嫩净皙，尽显处子的静美。  
龙马羞臊万分，伸手去遮，教真田帝拦下了。  
“好好感受。”真田帝的声音饱含欲望。  
他粗粝的指尖轻触那方紧闭如贝壳的柔软阴户，亵玩般揉揉捏捏，引得指尖下的身体微微颤抖。龙马未曾料到这般对待，金眸渐渐浮起一层水雾，他失去清冷自持的模样，让真田帝非常愉悦，狭弄的指头分开龙马柔软的粉色樱瓣，低头仔细去瞧那万分羞耻的私处。  
只见一颗小巧的淡色豆蒂藏在其中，乖巧秀气。真田帝以拇指的指腹碾过那豆，听得龙马一声娇吟。  
“啊……”  
便是受不住地缩起双腿，再让真田帝强硬地打开了。  
男人复又再三玩弄那颗淡色小豆，又捻起细嫩的软瓣不停亵玩，逼出龙马越发妙曼的呻吟，得趣之处不可言说，见他灿金的双眸褪去清冷傲气，惶恐不安地凄楚落泪。  
真田帝眸色一暗，那小巧花户此时不堪他的玩弄，早已沁出缕缕清液，真田帝仿佛魇住般，嗅了嗅指尖，露出欲望微狞的笑。男人复又伸手，两指捻开幼嫩阴唇，一指旋转探入龙马色泽浅粉的花穴。  
“啊……不要……”龙马震惊地哭了出来。  
真田帝冷酷无情地制着他的双腿，手指快速在他花穴中抽送，粗糙的指节磨着细嫩的花穴内壁，也不过分深入，就似欺负一般将龙马插得泪水涟涟。真田帝亲了亲龙马的小腿，不停指插他的小穴，拇指又微施力道碾玩那颗微微肿起的豆蒂。  
龙马受不住这双重刺激，甜美娇小的身子猛地一颤，在真田帝手中迎来人生的初潮，吹出的水打湿真田帝的手指。  
龙马初尝情欲，彻底累了，他面庞犹带泪痕，下体裸露，双腿淫乱地大张，腿间那方小小花户不停沁出汁水，剧烈颤抖着身体，真是一派纯真的色欲。  
真田帝心平气和地拿出一方手巾，擦干净手指。他忽然来了兴致，拿粗糙的手巾擦拭龙马细嫩花户，逼的小娇妻哭喘得更厉害。真田帝抠弄一会龙马漂亮的女穴，玩至尽兴，便收住了手。  
男人吩咐外侍的人准备两趟辇车，一送弘徽殿女御回去，自己则起驾前往梨壶更衣处泻一泻欲火。  
龙马躺在床上，早已没了力气，有女官进来服侍他，将他送回弘徽殿。次日醒来，却是下面被真田帝玩得花瓣肿大，不便行走。龙马又气又羞，忍着热脸，让芝尚侍替他上清凉消肿的药。芝尚侍见陛下没有破龙马的身，终于放下心来，取笑龙马面皮薄。真田帝此举分明是喜爱他，忍不住尝一尝做夫妻的滋味，又顾念他年纪尚幼，不肯真的伤了他，后半夜才径自往梨壶更衣那去了。  
芝尚侍逗趣龙马道：“陛下喜欢你喜欢得要命呢。”  
龙马仍在生气，不肯搭理她。芝尚侍正待调笑几句，真田帝下了旨意，着她以后专服侍弘徽殿女御了，芝尚侍承旨，心里更加高兴。比起正经严肃的真田帝，弘徽殿女御要可爱多了呢。


	4. Chapter 4

4.  
一连数日，真田帝夜夜召幸弘徽殿女御前往清凉殿，后又派下辇车中道送回，再挑一名女御或更衣的住处度夜。  
他这般反常，让后宫里的妃子们议论纷纷。  
若说真田帝喜爱弘徽殿女御，为何让他屡作添卧，若说真田帝厌烦弘徽殿女御，后半夜才往别的女御和更衣处去，又为何接连数日，定然要召弘徽殿女御？一时众说纷纭，猜不透帝王的心思。  
龙马夜夜含羞带愤，遮遮掩掩，开始讨厌真田帝了。他平日要从芝尚侍那学习宫中礼仪，尤其册封大典在即，他是断不可失礼的，但被夫君这般捉弄，日里教习便不能尽心，这对心高气傲的龙马而言，颇为打击。  
真田帝听他嘟囔地抱怨数语，不以愧疚，反倒眸露笑意。  
此遭来龙马极不得体地狠狠一刮，那金色瞳眸如日头灿烂，乍然一看，让人浮想联翩。  
真田帝按捺住失控的心思，感叹自己的定力变弱了。究竟是娇妻太美，还是近来松懈，倒一时不能分辨。皇帝有旁的心事，面对端坐眼前的龙马，小小的人儿极力抗议，不再冷漠疏远，倒觉得他可爱非常。  
“所以，你想这样跟我对坐到天明吗？”真田帝忍俊不禁地刮了刮龙马的脸颊。  
“我每天有功课要做，你不可以总是、总是像那样……”龙马最后几个字说的细如蚊吟，显得不好意思了。  
真田帝抱过他，轻抚坚挺的背脊，漫不经心地道：“好好，今夜你就在这里好好休息吧。”  
他拉开薄被，将龙马推至一侧，自己也歪着身子躺下，这般反常，让龙马有些疑惑。  
“你不去别人那里吗？”龙马问。  
“你想什么哪，我岂能每夜都有那份精力。白日里政务繁忙，已经很嫌疲累，你莫要再吵闹，好好睡你的觉。”真田帝颇觉得像哄小孩。  
龙马不满道：“明明难受的是我，你有什么累的。”  
他如此天真，皆因男女之事从真田帝教导，对方不曾让他经历的事，也就不知道了。还以为真田帝去其他女御和更衣那儿，同对待自己没分别呢。  
真田帝终于笑了出来。  
他心中的大事，在龙马一头雾水般懵懂不知的稚气下，竟也轻松数分。忍不住拉过娇妻，堵住那张聒噪的小嘴，狠狠地亲了又亲。龙马的抗议逐渐软化，在真田帝怀中害羞，听得男人在他头顶温和地道：“过几日，我便册封你为中宫，以后你便是这后宫的主人了。”  
真田帝低头望进龙马那双澄澈的金眸，它们像贵重的金子，闪耀世俗不可知的纯真。  
“但有一些事，我要嘱咐你。”  
“你在外面见到我，不可称‘你’，要喊‘皇上’或‘陛下’；但是私下里，你不可喊我‘皇上’或‘陛下’，要称呼‘你’，或者弦一郎。”  
他捏了捏龙马的小脸蛋：“你可记住了？”  
龙马抿了抿唇，他想问为什么，终究没能问出口。  
“你若记不住，我就好好罚你一罚。”真田帝暧昧地笑道。  
他又道：“私下里，我亦喊你‘龙马’，不以‘中宫’或‘皇后’相称。”  
这便是真田帝对着龙马，从未以“朕”自居的缘故了。  
龙马闷声答应，但他对这些要求，到底没有过多自觉的念头。只知道天皇陛下的命令，无人敢不遵从就是了。

过得数日，弘徽殿女御晋封中宫，世称其为弘徽殿中宫。  
真田帝亲下宝册，赐予位阶，一番昭告天下，又为弘徽殿中宫举办国宴，使前朝和后宫一起庆祝，这真是前所未有的荣宠。大炊寮、主水司、大膳职三所为此忙得不可开交，雅乐寮也准备助兴的节目，织布司加紧赶制时令华服，禁宫内外加强防御，京城里也因为真田帝册立中宫，庆祝了三天三夜，六卫府严防死守，其间没有松懈的人。  
为了弘徽殿中宫的起居生活，采女司添了几名品性样貌得宜的女官，虽无分品级，但弘徽殿的人手倒显宽裕了。芝尚侍听从真田帝的安排，此后弘徽殿中宫的饮食，一律从内膳司分拨，又亲令一名内膳典膳负责此事。  
大宴那日，真田帝的御座旁设立中宫位，正是帝后一体了，唯独中宫席位前以竹帘遮挡，不让人得窥真颜。后宫众嫔妃，同在屏风和竹帘的严实遮挡下，于后殿中饮宴。百官们享用着美食佳肴，向弘徽殿中宫的座席探看，只见帘后之人身型娇小，果然如传言中一般，是从竹内家出身的少后了。  
越前家因这份荣宠也分下赏赐，奇哉怪哉，竟没有官位的升阶，在此大喜的日子，也未召太君入内宫与弘徽殿中宫一叙。此间种种蹊跷，倒又让人着实纳闷。  
龙马今日身穿红叶袭色的十二单衣，由真田帝亲自挑选，更显得面容娇嫩美丽，清冷淡淡的神情自有中宫的威仪。真田帝极不喜欢龙马穿如桔梗、朝颜等深重的颜色，他喜爱龙马穿得鲜艳娇美，便如红叶、蕾菊这般才好看，龙马却偏爱苏芳的深敛，或是初红叶的素净。但在真田帝的坚持下，他也没有抗拒的心思，不过都是女子的衣裳罢了。  
龙马从竹帘中找寻熟悉的影子，先是按着位序，父亲母亲所坐之处，再是按着品阶，幸村精市坐的地方。  
龙马已经极少想起幸村精市了，先非不愿，而是不能，如今却只剩淡淡的忘怀。短短十数日，他与真田帝有了极亲密的关系，过去和幸村那些秘情，都像上辈子的事了。  
正是——  
年少不经风吹雨，追忆了无年少时。  
龙马恍惚念想，只听得熟悉的清华之音遥遥响起。正是那幸村精市，以太政大臣的高位身份，令诸位大臣一同向弘徽殿中宫道贺。同时，后宫内由藤壶女御为首，众嫔妃也向帝后道贺。  
百官与众妃纷纷响应，龙马看了一眼真田帝，便受了这份祝贺，他清冷的声音从帘后传来：“诸位免礼。”  
这是龙马入席以来，第一次开口。他清澈稚嫩的嗓音比一般少年要低沉，对众位大臣而言，着实陌生新鲜，听在幸村精市耳里，却是熟悉的怀念。  
“恭祝天皇陛下、皇后陛下圣体康泰，永结此心。”幸村精市从容笑贺。  
龙马听在耳中，痛在心间。他实不愿再想幸村了，可昔日许诺要娶自己的男人，祝贺自己与另一位男子永结同好，便又似不曾忘却这番难过，悲叹境遇多舛，早已物是人非。  
又正是——  
点水成冰坚如石，一遇春风化作雨。  
他轻轻咬唇，冷不防放在身侧的手，教一人握在掌心中。龙马惊惶转眸，见真田帝从容面向朝臣，始终未看他一眼，但他紧紧握住自己的手，却加了不容拒绝的力道。  
龙马心下再疑数分，想着，莫非真田帝知晓他与幸村的过去？  
倘如此，又为何要册立他为中宫呢？可见是自己多虑了。龙马思忖一番，稍稍放下心来。那厢，幸村早已带领百官重归入席，乐伶和舞姬们登场助兴，国宴其乐融融。


	5. Chapter 5

5.  
华灯溢彩，月入中天，席间觥筹交错，载歌载舞，看得久了，难免意兴阑珊。  
龙马年幼，舍不得遥遥望见的父母，遂强打精神，不肯离席。真田帝知道他的心思，但看他没进什么食物，便端起一碗轻羹，哄喂他吃下。  
帝对后这般柔情，臣子们无不感慨，幸村见了此景，笑容越发灿烂。  
是夜，真田帝歇宿于弘徽殿，芝尚侍命令女官们下去，亲自看护在外间。  
真田帝搂过龙马的身体，见他一双澄金眸子凝如水，容色在烛灯映照下越发娇妍，神情似困非倦，一身红叶袭色撩人心欲，不再压抑，伸手探入龙马胸口，拉得衣襟大开。  
龙马虚掩了一下，不知道真田帝想做什么。  
只见男人欲火洗礼的暗色瞳眸越发深沉，搂过龙马的细腰，低头轻咬他白皙的胸膛。龙马薄薄的胸膛挺着两颗粉嫩的乳粒，仍未长成，俏生生地莹润，娇小玲珑，惹人怜爱，真田帝纳入口中啜吸个不停，又麻又痛的感觉侵袭了龙马，他瞬间惊呼出口。  
真田帝连同幼嫩的乳晕一并舔弄，啧啧水声暧昧淫糜，不消一会，龙马雪白的胸膛便布满了琳琅满目的吻痕，他粗糙的手指捏着龙马另一颗乳首，揉搓一番，很快肿起如莓果般挺立。  
龙马平素胸口无甚感觉，亵玩之下变得又烫又热，真田帝简直爱不释口，轮番换着舔吸龙马的乳头，吃得水光嫣红，颤巍巍临风滴露，龙马娇喘连连，险险顺不过气。  
烛火燃得更旺了。  
龙马仅着一件单衣，敞露胸脯，下身光裸，两条又白又嫩的细腿跨坐真田帝粗壮的大腿上，被男人引导着前后耸动，磨着汁水横溢的女穴，秀致的花茎挺翘，模样儿纯真又色情。  
两瓣粉嫩的花唇早已磨出熟艳的胭脂红，情露打湿真田帝的大腿，龙马在这磨折下潮吹几次，受不住地嘤嘤弱吟，声音像小猫儿一样，让真田帝舒服地眯起眼睛。他的手指聚拢在龙马胸前，不时捏着被疼爱过的乳首玩弄，又不满足地伸手，弹了弹龙马下体小巧的花蒂。龙马浑身一抖，又一股阴精射出，瘫软在真田帝身上起不来了。  
真田帝爱怜地吻了吻他光洁的额头。   
换过位置，他拉开龙马一条腿，就着湿淋淋的花户，探入一根手指，像之前那般力道均匀地抽插起来。  
龙马敞开大腿，任真田帝抽送，男人贪婪的目光盯着那处淫穴，感受内壁吸附过来的热情，不由取笑道：“真是贪吃的小嘴。”  
龙马羞得无地自容，狠狠咬了咬真田帝的脖颈，猫儿似的力道不重，落下个红红的印子。  
真田帝眸色暗了暗，手指加快速度地肏他，直让龙马大脑一片空白，分不清今夕是何夕。  
等龙马又吹了两次，真田帝才收回手指，放他好好休息。

中宫册封之后，万事如常。  
自从大婚之夜，真田帝再没来看过龙马，但嘘寒问暖的地方，礼节没有落下。  
龙马对此不太在意，他本来性子冷淡，真田帝不来闹他，倒正合他的心意。每日里在庭院中捡起树枝，比划着新的招式。他身着女装，不好练习武技，总不能尽兴。  
不过月余，宫中传来喜讯，梨壶更衣有孕了。  
芝尚侍报于龙马，说起时不由感叹，梨壶更衣生得秀美，性情柔弱惹人怜爱，但她身份却很低微，平日也小心翼翼，如今有喜孕在身，一人独居甚是孤苦，竟不知是否照顾得周到了。  
龙马听了，想起一名娇弱女子独自一人在深宫中哀伤，又怀有身孕，确实教人怜惜。于是便对芝尚侍吩咐道：“你去将梨壶好好打点一番吧，倘若梨壶更衣不介意，她可以搬来弘徽殿，方便有人照顾她。”  
芝尚侍听了，领命下去好好准备。  
不料，午后，真田帝竟亲自来弘徽殿，他问龙马：“为何突然要梨壶更衣搬过来呢？”  
龙马直言道：“女官们说她一人居住，甚是可怜，我想这里的人多些，可以照顾她。”  
真田帝闻言，轻轻抚着龙马的头发，说道：“这点小事，不让你多费心，我会好好安排的。”他爱重龙马，如珠如宝地呵护，又陪他一会，听他说自己想的新武技，应诺过几日讨教。  
等龙马午歇了，真田帝唤来芝尚侍，神情严肃地说：“你不必对中宫说那些闲言碎语。”  
芝尚侍慌忙跪下，领罪道：“陛下明察，后宫大小事务不可瞒着中宫娘娘，这是依了祖制。”  
真田帝道：“他年纪尚幼，心地善良，许多事情思虑不周。朕让你好好服侍他，意在保护，事情无论大小，你可以捡着说与他听，实在拿不定主意的再来禀朕便是。”  
他深深看了眼芝尚侍，道：“芝，你跟随朕数年，最近实在太松懈了。”  
真田帝这话颇有深意，让芝尚侍惶恐不安，战战兢兢送走了天皇陛下，她立刻去打探消息，终于知晓事情的始末。  
真田帝自太子时起，直到如今，膝下只有三个女儿。分别是春日女御，承香殿女御，以及三条御息所生的。真田帝还没有立太子，神武天皇在位时，将他的兄弟赐下臣籍，如今满朝也只有不二亲王一家与天皇家血脉相连，但是已作臣下。真田帝正值壮年，将来肯定不愁子嗣，但总有人是等不及的。  
藤壶女御身为真田帝曾经的正妻，身份高贵，乃是朝中左大臣家的长女，她自视甚高，却不得真田帝的欢心，多年来的冷淡让她膝下空空，入宫之后更没有匹配的中宫位分。这让左大臣家十分不满，当初将女儿嫁给真田帝，就是太子妃，如今也应该是皇后才对。  
真田帝昭告天下，必纳竹内家出身的孩子入宫为后，这是用了神武天皇的御令，左大臣没有办法，却对真田帝进言道，中宫可为中宫，皇后也可以是皇后。言下之意，请天皇册封二后并立，这触了真田帝的逆鳞。  
左大臣合族兴旺，倒不是那么容易打发。  
真田帝早已觉得左大臣过于嚣狂，他肃然不语，只听一旁太政大臣淡淡笑道：“天上星辰众多，也只得一日一月。总是为了国之社稷，左大臣此言万不可再提。”  
此事便揭过不谈了。  
如果仅仅是真田帝一人，恐怕对家族势大的左大臣感到头疼，但他既封了幸村精市为太政大臣，在朝中力压左大臣一派，仍然占据上风。  
幸村和真田帝的关系，只有当年宫内的几名老人才秘密知晓，芝尚侍也不大清楚，但她知道真田帝非常信赖倚重幸村大人，朝中正是有幸村大人在，天皇的位置才坐得安稳，少去太多忧愁。  
幸村精市绝代风华，可谓京城第一美男子，其智慧手腕也是非凡过人，左大臣曾经为了拉拢，将次女嫁给他，幸村从容笑纳后，仍然处处以天皇为尊，左大臣赔了女儿又折兵，却拿他没有办法。  
立二后的建言让真田帝数日不快，他打从起初便不愿让藤壶女御成为中宫，唯恐她的娘家凭此更为得势，他担心藤壶女御日渐嫉恨，对后宫其他嫔妃起了歹念，于是在龙马入宫伊始，就提防旁人加害于他，饮食用度无一不随用天皇。  
如今梨壶更衣有喜，更令藤壶女御气愤，险些失去理智。  
藤壶女御虽然很尊贵，但她没有孩子，不免对有孩子的妃子们心生嫌隙。  
恰好此时，龙马因为芝尚侍的随口说闲，怜恤梨壶更衣的处境，下一道皇后懿旨，邀请梨壶更衣来弘徽殿静养，这让藤壶女御认为，中宫小小年纪却心思深沉，要借梨壶更衣的孩子来博得真田帝欢心，也为将来中宫生下的孩子提前铺路。  
她当即不愿落人之后，也邀请梨壶女御到她的飞香舍静养。托词中宫年幼，不便如此劳心费神，后宫中她的资历最年长，岂有袖手旁观的道理。  
梨壶更衣吓得花容失色，险些动了胎气。  
真田帝收到风声，眉头紧锁，果断终结藤壶女御的闹剧。他派人宽慰梨壶更衣，又晋升她的位分为梨壶御息所，让她好好安心，直到生下健康的皇家子嗣。  
这边，他亲临弘徽殿，对引起这般纠纷的芝尚侍一顿苛责。  
芝尚侍弄清楚前因后果，也不免懊悔自己嘴碎，弘徽殿中宫生性单纯，她说什么便信什么，果真是自己多言了。  
但芝尚侍却不知晓，真田帝的不满不只如此。  
龙马虽作他的中宫皇后，乃是阴阳双身，入宫前便一直以男子身份教养，真田帝见他对梨壶更衣起了怜惜之心，顿时心中醋海翻腾，波澜不休。他不愿后宫的嫔妃接近龙马，弘徽殿中也只有中宫一人独居，又担心他年纪幼小，清冷寂寞，才允许采女司添人进弘徽殿，让这居所热热闹闹，等龙马年纪稍长，真田帝可就要下旨清人了。众女官中唯有芝尚侍最知道他的心意，真田帝信任她的分寸，才会对今次的过失更加气恼。  
芝尚侍对此毫无所知，只惦记天皇的命令，暗下决心，今后要更加保护好弘徽殿中宫才是。


	6. Chapter 6

6.  
春去秋来，梨壶御息所生下一名女孩，总算平安顺产了。  
后宫为此庆贺，许多妃子暗自高兴，生母既然出身低微，倘生下皇长子，可教皇家的脸面往哪儿搁，幸好梨壶御息所生的是位公主。这份庆幸之意，让众人的道贺也添了几分真诚。  
可见，历来皇宫内苑的明争暗斗，总没有休止的时候。  
梨壶御息所回娘家坐月子的日子结束，她回到宫内，便抱着荣子内亲王礼拜中宫，为当初中宫的慈爱之心道谢。此举便是因她母家势微，虽已晋了位分，仍然担忧在后宫中无依无靠，遭藤壶女御嫌恶，遂有意请求中宫的护庇。  
龙马见过荣子内亲王，足月的孩子在襁褓中熟睡，白白嫩嫩小小一团，让他慌乱不已，抱得战战兢兢。真田帝难得见他失态，但觉有趣，便有意凑上前，教他如何放心地托抱孩子。龙马板着俊俏小脸，依偎在真田帝怀中，托抱着荣子内亲王的美景，鸾凤相合，琴瑟和鸣，令梨壶御息所一阵恍惚。她伺候真田帝已有三年，陛下对她虽然甚好，但却从未有凝视弘徽殿中宫这般恋慕的神情，教她心中微微地难过。不禁思念过去的日子，真田帝夜晚临幸她，从来在召幸弘徽殿中宫之后，应是借了中宫的福泽，才得了这个孩子，将来恐怕是再没有那般宠爱了。  
果不其然，梨壶御息所有了荣子内亲王以后，真田帝再没有去过她那里，只有内宫饮宴之时，方能得窥圣颜。后宫中妃嫔众多，如此境遇又岂有梨壶御息所一人，真田帝的恋心终如露水朝花，有过美好的日子，余生便守着回忆度日罢了。  
且说梨壶御息所有孕事之后，真田帝便极少宠幸后宫妃子，教人很是纳闷。  
不日，一名典侍却借着服侍天皇的名由，悄悄有了不一般的位置。  
举凡后宫女子皆是天皇的女人，他要宠哪个，幸哪个，都随凭皇帝的心意。真田帝却同过往的天皇不同，他为人克己，律下极严，不喜与宫中的女官有染，因此真田帝后宫中的女官们，都与外朝的官员无异。  
但这典侍一出，却打破了他过去的习惯。这名典侍名唤夕颜，生得风情万种，顾盼生姿，举止也十分轻浮，万万是不得体的，却不知为何让真田帝收在身侧，极尽狎昵之事。  
此事引起多数妃子的不满，一状告到中宫那里，大有申冤的意味了。  
这样的难事，藤壶女御巴不得避得远远，倘若不处理便失了后宫人心，要是处理了，直接触犯天子颜面，又岂有好果子吃？她听得女官禀报这件事，更是心下快意，想看中宫如何应对，更期盼龙马在真田帝面前失去颜面。  
但她万万想不到，因着真田帝的交待，此事压根未能进龙马的耳朵。  
芝尚侍深觉忧烦，将事情压下，直接呈于陛下。真田帝见了，心下明白，后宫妃子们争风吃醋，却又不愿出头，才要烦扰中宫替她们做主，他心中对这些女子十分厌烦。梨壶御息所生下孩子之后，真田帝不想再有子嗣旁出，才减少去妃子们那里。他心中只容得下龙马，几次欢好，虽未彻底拥有他，其中美好的滋味却是旁所不能比。真田帝盼着龙马早日长大，好为他生下东宫太子，但又非不能人道，所以才安排一典侍随尽其用。  
虽如此，真田帝又不得不顾惜龙马的颜面，于是便寻了几日，分别往几名女御或更衣那去了。  
后宫妃子们见帝心回转，喜不胜收，对中宫的溢美之词更是言不绝口。那夕颜典侍的事也就不甚在意了，因她就近服侍天皇，却不得晋升位分，足见真田帝对她也不重视，女子们的醋意也就渐渐散去。  
唯有藤壶女御，没了热闹看，暗觉扫兴。

龙马年岁渐长，命人做了两套狩衣，常常以男子装束在庭院中捡枝习武，他不愿荒废了武技，偶尔也想着寻几名近卫来过招，可他贵为中宫，近卫们哪敢放肆，纷纷叫苦不迭。  
芝尚侍打趣龙马，说他强人所难，教人赢了他也不是，输了他也不行。  
龙马才明白为何那些近卫总是愁眉苦脸，当即觉得扫兴。  
他心中不快，又想年纪到了，便请人告诉真田帝，自己要行元服之礼。这般自然不过的诉求，却不知为何，如泥流大海，毫无回音。  
龙马等了数日，没有音信，便与芝尚侍道，自己要见天皇陛下。  
皇后入宫一年半载，还是第一次主动要求见天皇，这让芝尚侍手足无措，慌忙下去准备。觐见天皇的事宜繁复，饶是中宫，也需费些功夫。龙马梳洗着装，见自己一身华美的十二单，想起见真田帝为要元服，却以这身装扮去见，不免心下惆怅。  
他前去清凉殿，女官们见了，不敢拦阻。龙马掀帘入内，见真田帝在看书，而一名女子正伏于真田帝腿间，他不知此事，也不回避，清冷的眸子凝视他们，看得真田帝浑身一个激灵。芝尚侍赶忙请中宫出去，外间稍候了。  
不多时，那名女子体态慵懒地步出，正是传闻中的夕颜典侍。她向中宫行礼，态度轻慢，满面餮足，竟也不觉得羞耻。芝尚侍当即冷下面容，喝道：“在中宫面前，岂容你放肆！”  
那夕颜典侍本不以为意，她仗着天皇近宠，倒不知天高地厚了，谁料真田帝从内步出，见她这般，只淡淡道：“你下去。”  
夕颜典侍微微一怔，慌忙离开。打此后足有小半年，真田帝不再召她，直让她悔得肝肠寸断，不敢再恃宠生娇。  
龙马对此不以为意，他并不觉得夕颜典侍冒犯，毕竟那是个女子，而龙马一直以男子自居，怎会同一名女子计较，这也是他在后宫，从未有争风吃醋的缘故。  
恰是深知他这点，才让真田帝常常烦恼。他希望龙马能更意识到是中宫，也是自己的妻子，但龙马表现的却像真田帝是他的亲人——过于关系从密的亲人。不但不为他吃醋，还自觉对后宫的女子们也有照拂的责任，这让真田帝心忧惶惶，生怕龙马哪天感情开窍，爱上除他之外的男男女女。  
对此，真田帝简直严防死守了。他不愿让龙马元服，是不肯承认他的男子身份。  
但龙马此番态度坚决，不容他遮掩过去。  
“我年岁到了，应该行元服之礼，弦一郎不会不知道吧？”龙马傲着性子，不满地问。  
真田帝说：“你总要让我安排一下。”  
“那得安排多久？”  
“这……你父亲正在藩地，一时半刻赶不回来。”  
“我家中岂只有父亲，再不然，你替我行元服礼也行啊。”  
“那怎么成呢，我是你的夫君，哪里有丈夫替妻子行元服礼的。”真田帝特特点出了要害，让龙马顿时不能再忍耐，发了好大脾气。  
“就算做了你的妻子，我也是个男孩子，元服又怎么了！”他气得浑身发抖，灿金眸子蒙上一层水雾，竟觉得屈辱万分，真田帝如此搪塞他，简直不知所谓。  
真田帝一时有些慌了，抱过龙马安慰他：“你不要着急，事从长计议，不差一时半刻。”  
他爱怜地拭去龙马眸底的浅泪，又哄了他好一会，留下他一同用饭。  
龙马始终郁郁不得展颜，但他对真田帝惯来随意，也未因此就真的同他大闹，两人各怀心思，最后不欢而散。  
帝后不和的风言风语倒传遍了后宫。有闻当日中宫对陛下大发脾气，陛下却还容忍他的。妃子们当闲趣交谈，都念中宫年幼，对陛下使性子，陛下还能对一个孩子发怒不成。  
龙马却是真的对真田帝起了芥蒂。  
他打小聪颖过人，又是幸村一手教养起来，见人识色颇有能力，从真田帝的万般不愿，看出对方不想他元服。个中涵义，深觉屈辱。他已经接下圣旨入宫为后，也自觉没有过逾的行为，对真田帝一直非常友爱，但那人如此羞辱他，怎教他不心寒。  
至此以后再不肯和颜相对，甚至推说身体不适，阻止真田帝到弘徽殿来。  
真田帝想不到他这般倔强，归根究底，又是自己冒犯在先，也便心虚不已。帝后失和的消息传得沸沸扬扬，甚至前朝都有耳闻，真田帝倍感头痛，但要他在元服的事上让步，他又觉得做不到。  
直到当朝太政大臣——真田帝的亲生兄长，无奈地点醒他。  
“你对龙马的爱，只流于表面，不肯接受完整的他吗？”幸村精市漫不经心地问。  
真田帝失神一刻，不由轻叹：“我怕他爱上别人。”  
幸村凤眸低敛，未出一言。  
许久，才道：“他在你的后宫，你还没本事让他只看你一个人吗？”  
“弦一郎，你懦弱了。”  
真田帝攥了攥拳，终是点头承认：“我对他爱重逾山，不免有了死角。”  
“那就填上吧。”幸村冷淡地答，有意无意道，“别忘了，这天下才是你的重担。”  
真田帝点头，思来想去，却道：“幸村，你替龙马行元服之礼吧。”  
太政大臣始料未及，一时怔忪，随即反应过来，露出令鲜花都要黯然失色的微笑：“好啊，我求之不得。”


	7. Chapter 7

7.  
且说龙马夜晚入眠，不知怎么地又来到清凉殿外，眼见一名丰硕妖娆的女子从廊尽走来，体态婀娜多姿，面容模糊。他恍惚地想，是那名唤夕颜的典侍，只见她进了清凉殿，突然倾下身子，在真田帝身上扭捏吟哦，让人好不害臊。  
龙马陡然惊醒，忽然觉得下身一阵热意，脸色苍白。  
芝尚侍慌忙掌灯入内，见中宫被梦魇出一身汗，体贴地询问究竟。龙马小声在她耳畔说了一两句，担忧地问：“我是生了什么顽疾吗？”  
芝尚侍差点忍不住笑出声来，顾及中宫颜面，便屏退所有女官，神秘兮兮地对龙马道：“中宫娘娘这是长大了。”  
她附耳说了些话，龙马顿时赧颜，既知自己无碍，也就放下心来。  
却又思忖：怎么弦一郎不曾教过我这些？——他又对我有所隐瞒。  
龙马感到不快，他还在同真田帝冷战，除非真田帝应允他元服之事，否则便不再和他亲近了。  
芝尚侍命人端来热汤，替龙马清洗，换上干爽的衣物，又熟练地替换了寝具。龙马躺下歇息，一时难以入眠，回忆梦中的情状，面皮稍稍发热。他依稀记得梦中女子是那夕颜典侍，先前未曾细看，梦中却生出一些道不明的旖旎心思。龙马素来清心寡欲，不曾知晓，这女子吸引男子之处，并非只在皮相之美，那夕颜典侍既有心勾引天皇，其言行举止自然带出一股子狐媚之态，如此心魔，一时片刻也不能参透。  
又过数日，龙马只身到皇宫北角一带的落叶林散步。他喜爱此处银杏落叶的美丽，置身其中，仿佛心灵都得到了净化。林旁便是皇家的涌泉寺，听得晨钟暮鼓的悠远之音，寻常妃子不免感到处境凄凄凉凉，但在龙马心中，却成一种庄严肃穆的高远境界。  
他身穿一色苏芳十二单，乌墨一般的秀丽长发绑于身后，更显得容颜清寂高冷，端华之姿犹带未脱稚气，教人只可远观，不敢近睹。  
真田帝便是在一片落叶疾雨中，让这美人摄去了全部心魂。  
他似为龙马着了魔，日间夜里，不停地思念着他。龙马不愿见他，真田帝竟然不敢前往弘徽殿打扰。可这样的相思又能忍耐几日，听见芝尚侍禀告，中宫前往银杏林散步，他便放下手中事务，匆匆赶来。既遇见，又不敢上前，耽闲于此，这近乡情怯之感，一代帝王初次体会到了。  
龙马看见了真田帝，一时犹豫踌躇。  
真田帝叹了口气，他走上前，将手中之物递于龙马，那是一柄木剑，近日刚刚打造好。内宫不得使用兵刃，在天皇面前更是不允许。龙马每每练武，都捡枝而温习，真田帝替他制了木剑，便是有意投其所好了。  
龙马果然眸中闪过喜悦之色，接过那木剑，稍稍挥舞，心中十分满意。  
真田帝道：“你不是又有了新招式，可以讨教一二？”  
这般挑衅，自然令龙马不服，他想了想，竟上前牵起真田帝的手：“那你同我回去，待我换好衣裳，我们比划比划。”  
此话正中真田帝下怀。  
龙马换了一身深紫色的狩衣，拿起木剑，与真田帝斗缠片刻，惊讶于皇帝的武学造诣。真田帝所用的也是一柄木剑，他打造相合的一对，送给龙马一柄，自己一柄。他速度之快，竟然让龙马看不清他的招式，常常未及反应，剑尖就点上龙马的要害。  
龙马十分疑惑，他视力出众，没有看不破的剑招，以往能在他手下过几招的无不是高手，连宫内的近卫也佩服他，但真田帝竟然能一招制敌，教他好生惊讶。  
真田帝收了剑势，默然道：“这是我的武技，名为‘雷’式。”  
龙马听得眼睛发亮，问他：“既然有式，肯定不止一招，你快告诉我，到底怎么回事。”  
真田帝道：“只是剑速足够快罢了。”  
他也曾经痴迷武学，自创出一套剑法，共有风林火山阴雷六式，其中不只招式，更有步伐，便是那“徐如林”。他有意讨好龙马，只拿“雷”式给他看，其余的刻意藏起来，不想一次让他瞧尽，就失去了兴趣。  
龙马果真缠着真田帝不放，一定要再见识他的“雷”。真田帝喜欢他粘着自己，便半推半就地又演示了两回，龙马仍然无法参透。  
真田帝见他站于场中，金色眸中半是迷惑，半是揣度，独自练习招式，那副认真的模样教他心动，又想起幸村那句“完整的龙马”，真悔叹自己鬼迷心窍，练剑的龙马别有一番风情，让他心中欢喜，恋慕中亦多了敬佩。  
龙马径自练剑，真田帝边靠在廊上，吩咐人取来一管八尺萧，合着龙马的武技，吹奏起缥缈悠扬的音律。  
龙马练罢，为真田帝的萧声吸引了。  
他从未知道，真田帝除了武学，更通音律。这支曲子缠绵哀愁，又有坚定的意志，仿佛真田帝在表露心声。  
龙马靠着真田帝，仔细打量这个男人，心中忽然生出一些柔软。他放下木剑，托腮凝视他，眸里满满的温柔，竟是过往不曾有的。  
他是喜欢这个男子的吧。真田帝作他的夫君，待他极好，从不曾对他发怒，总是处处维护、偏帮体恤。想起和真田帝闹别扭，虽不认为元服的要求有何错处，但却觉得对待真田帝态度冷淡，是不对的了。  
龙马轻叹地靠近那个男人，愧疚地在他颊边落下一吻。  
这便是和好的意思了。  
真田帝眸色微动，放下八尺萧，凝望龙马片刻，忽然打横抱起他来，径往卧居走去。

龙马仍然穿着狩衣，他褪去外衫，只剩一件单衣，万分不自在地躺在床上。过往和真田帝欢好，他都作女子打扮，从未像今天这般，穿着男子的衣服。  
真田帝褪下他的裤子，在他耳畔轻声道：“听芝尚侍说，我的龙马长大了。”  
想起那次羞耻的夜遗，龙马推了推真田帝，不想回答。真田帝也不着恼，低低笑意敛于一双威目之中，衔了龙马的樱红嫩唇吃起来，水声啧啧，气氛暧昧。他深深吸入龙马的檀口，将那丁香小舌纠缠数分。  
“嗯嗯……”龙马低低吟哦，清语婉转，妩媚动人，比宫妃们更撩动真田帝的欲火。  
他迫不及待咬上白嫩的脖颈，将画卷一般的细腻肌肤落下点点艳红，力道重时，更吮出青青紫紫斑斑澜澜来。许久不曾与龙马欢好，令真田帝兴致大涨。他经不住分开龙马的双腿，戏弄般弹过那挺立的花茎。  
“小东西可食髓知味了？”真田帝好不害臊，戏耍龙马般捏了捏柔软的尖端。  
龙马发出一声喘息，羞臊地扭动纤细腰身，探手阻止真田帝的戏弄。  
以往真田帝贪爱他的女穴，从不曾动过他的男茎，突然得知龙马夜中梦遗，懂得他那里已经成熟了。但是龙马竟然惶恐，被真田帝玩弄女穴时他不曾感到害怕，脆弱的男性象征落入真田帝掌心，他就生出一点儿恐惧。  
真田帝见他身体紧绷，便不再动那里，转而低头舔弄他的胸口。两颗樱色乳粒常年被真田帝亵玩，早已呈嫣红色，随便吸两口就动情地耸起，已有豌豆粒大小。真田帝又轻轻咬了咬薄嫩的乳晕，遭龙马猫儿似地挥掌在他脸颊上，男人捉了他的手，又细细舔起修长手指。龙马常年习武，掌心有几枚薄薄的茧子，不全似后宫女子一般嫩滑，这让男人怜惜不已，凑近了亲吻那些茧子。  
真田帝不再啃咬，顺着龙马的脖子一路向下，絮絮轻吻如羽毛滑落，弄得龙马又痒又难耐，禁不住扭动起来，伸手去推他。  
真田帝望他一眼，分开他嫩滑白皙的大腿，低头在腿间的小东西上亲一口，舌尖如刷子扫过尖端的小孔，换得龙马紧绷了脊背，喘息娇吟出声。  
到底怜恤他尚小，真田帝也不动那处男茎，唇舌下滑，竟然来到龙马娇俏的女穴，两指分开柔嫩花瓣，伸舌舔了进去。  
“啊！——”  
龙马惊惶失措，却让真田帝捧着浑圆双臀，紧紧将大腿根扣在肩上，似将那阴穴吸得更深。  
“不、不要！弦一郎，你快住手……啊啊……”龙马稍不多时便吹了一次，躺在床上大口呼吸，似要死了一般。  
真田帝抬起头笑道：“我并没有用手啊，龙马怎地胡说呢。”  
他又低下头去，衔了那颗赤红的蒂珠，舌尖不断戳刺，感受龙马如鱼儿上岸，惊喘弹动地更加激烈。  
真田帝不再耽延，又探入舌尖，寻找龙马花腔内隐秘的那点，平素手指玩多了，依稀记得生得极浅，稍一拨弄便让花道热情不已。他索性掰开龙马的大腿，两指分开那水光潋滟的嫩穴，插软了之后，分开一丝缝隙，再让舌尖极轻巧地抵上隐秘一点，舌苔用力地舔压起来。  
“啊啊啊啊啊……”  
龙马两眼翻白，刺激得快要昏过去。他浑身颤抖，下体汩汩流水，竟如喷泉般止不住。  
真田帝玩得尽兴，不顾龙马潮吹出的花液打湿了脸，随意抹了抹水液，忽然有了主意。他暧昧地在龙马臀肉上捏了捏，直接抚上闭合的菊蕾。那处未曾被玩过，紧致异常，极难探入。真田帝将龙马吹出的花液悉数抹上菊穴，在龙马还无此等意识下，钻入一指插进他的穴中。  
不曾想过的地方被突兀进入，龙马又刺激又惊讶，他不知道那里还能被进入。真田帝的技巧非常熟练，三两下便入了一指，也不曾让龙马感到难受。  
只见他抠抠弄弄，突然摸到一小块隐秘地方，栗子大小形状，隐隐有些硬度。真田帝唇角一勾，指腹已然按压上去。  
“啊啊……这是什么……不要……”  
龙马感到过电一般的难受，从真田帝指尖袭向下体，连男性茎体也逐渐硬挺起来。  
真田帝犹感到不满足，他分出一只手，抚上龙马汁水淋漓的女穴，两指并拢插入，摸到龙马生得极浅的敏感处，就这样一前一后地玩起他来。  
龙马高声尖叫，浑似没了矜持，口中涎液流个不停，娇躯抽搐着任快感涌流如潮水，一波一波冲撞他的理智。  
真田帝后手一个施为，龙马便生生被摁得出了精。这还是他第一次在清醒下出精，眼前白茫茫一片，竟回不过神来。真田帝抽回后手，专心鞭笞龙马的女穴，拇指在花蒂上拧过，双指激烈地抽插，逼得龙马潮吹阵阵，直如死了几回般，再不能动弹。  
云销雨歇，真田帝搂着龙马光裸的身体，让他趴在自己身上休息。  
他低下头，对龙马亲昵地道：“元服之事，我答应你了，龙马可欢喜？”  
龙马累得睁不开眼皮，只轻轻颔首。  
真田帝又道：“幸村会亲自替你元服，你可以放心了。”  
龙马身体一颤，对上真田帝好奇探究的双眸，半晌，低哑着嗓子道：“他是我的舅舅。”  
真田帝平静地说：“我知道。”  
这回，反倒让龙马惊奇了。但转念一想，这天下的事，又怎么能瞒得过皇帝。  
他实在太累，未及多思，在真田帝怀中沉沉睡去。


	8. Chapter 8

8.  
中宫行元服礼，为史所不曾载。  
真田帝密令，安排弘徽殿中宫于紫宸殿行元服礼，消息一传，内宫无不惊讶。紫宸殿历来为东宫太子元服之所，即未来天皇的元服之所，真田帝竟然为弘徽殿中宫的元服礼独开紫宸殿，这份荣宠让人吃惊，也不合规矩。  
因着是秘密的元服礼，真田帝特地不教朝中知晓，便未遭到更多反对。  
真田帝思忖，既然答应龙马让他元服，便要给他最好的待遇，于是不顾旁人相劝，执意将昔日自己元服时戴过的礼冠拿来了，他身形高大，元服礼的礼服给龙马也穿不下，才没有更进一步使人忧愁。饶是如此，对中宫即将顶戴天皇的元服礼帽，依然有人不甚赞同。  
真田帝对龙马元服的事，心下依然有些介怀，他有意回避，便通传了幸村精市，将整个元服礼交予他操办，表示不会亲自到场。  
幸村听了，并没说什么，他如常准备，亲自替龙马订制了一套礼服，不从御内缝殿寮走。  
中宫皇后元服那天，幸村精市捧着那身礼服，单独进去见龙马。  
真是恍如隔世的会面了。  
龙马沉静的气度已然颇有中宫威严，他容色娇美，双眸熠熠，望向幸村的眼里已然不含一丝情愫，干净地让幸村精市一度无法直视。  
是他亲手将这个孩子推给真田帝的呵……  
幸村心中如此想，面上却作恭敬，垂首行礼道：“参见中宫陛下。”  
“幸村大人免礼。”  
龙马清冷的声音不含一丝杂质，如山中清泉般冷彻入骨，他竟连一声舅舅也不肯喊了。  
“劳烦幸村大人了。”  
龙马伸手接过幸村捧着的礼服，轻望向小间外帘，出他意料，芝尚侍没有出现。  
幸村淡淡道：“让我服侍中宫陛下更衣吧。”  
龙马微微蹙眉道：“这不合礼数。”  
“有什么关系呢。中宫与我可算亲人，真田帝也作如此想，才命臣替中宫行元服之礼。”幸村悠然道，“想来，并无不便之处才是。”  
龙马垂眸凝思，片刻，他低声答应：“……既然如此，便这样做吧。”  
幸村替龙马更衣，正褪去他的衣服……突然停住。  
龙马莹白的肌肤上斑斑点点皆是欢爱的痕迹，一时竟让幸村这般自持内敛的人，也忍不住皱起眉头，顿住了行止。  
龙马的声音淡淡响起：“幸村大人怎么了？”  
幸村幽幽地道：“他竟然碰你了吗。”  
此话不似在问，语意饱含浓浓的不满。  
“幸村大人在说什么，我是天皇陛下的中宫。”龙马出言提醒，更似利剑刺痛幸村的心。  
幸村不顾情状，伸手抚过一处红痕，淡淡地道：“他还真是性急呢，我以为，他会多等几年。”  
龙马恼怒地低声阻止他：“幸村大人，请你自重！”  
他躲避幸村的手指，觉得幸村如此误会，真是对真田帝的侮辱，但这番举止，似乎击碎了幸村引以为傲的自制力。男人不顾他的躲闪，竟然将他搂在怀里，一声诉说衷情地轻唤：  
“龙马……”  
年少的中宫浑身一颤，竟然感到恍如隔世。  
他有太多疑惑，想询问这位光华般的男子。譬如真田帝为何知晓自己是阴阳双身，又为何从起初便知道幸村是自己的舅舅，是否又知晓他们之间曾经爱慕着彼此，有过至死不渝的许诺，太多太多……如迷雾般的疑团笼罩龙马心头，悉数成了过往云烟。  
他们早已如那镜中花，水中月，如那逝水湘云，山澜泽雾，点滴回忆打湿心头，却无牵情动——已然不再重要了。  
龙马听这一声呼唤，心中犹如古井，无波亦无痕。  
他轻轻念道：  
秋风山树叶，摇落遍山多。不识人心事，于今又若何。  
幸村闻言一震，叹息道：“你在怪我吗？”  
龙马垂睫不语。  
幸村低低吟道：  
红花初着色，深艳奈人思。纵有沧桑变，我心终不移。   
龙马见他如此胆大妄为地表白情意，当下不再忍耐，推开他躲得远了些。他咬着唇，不知该如何面对，这个今天仍然说爱他的男人。  
龙马轻声道：“幸村大人曾经说过，你我的姻缘好似晨露，天明一刻便要匆匆散去……如今，天早已亮了。”  
“是吗，龙马对我的感情，果然经不过和真田帝的朝夕相处呢。”幸村喟叹，他生得美丽，此刻面露悲伤，语气温柔地好似他有多么伤心。  
龙马骤然看向他：“我既是那人的妻子，对你自然也没有感情可言了。”  
“这有什么关系呢。”幸村悄然靠近他，“你对我的心意，和你作谁的妻子，并没有太大的牵系。”  
这话已然是大逆不道了。  
龙马慌乱地阻止幸村再说出更加可怕的话，他推拒着昔日的恋人，想起先前幸村有所误会，虽然闺房之事说起来尴尬，但他不希望幸村那样看真田帝，便出言道：“你方才误会了，天皇陛下他……还没有拥有我。”  
“是吗。”幸村平静地听不出异样。  
龙马显得不大自在，他催促幸村换礼服，不再追溯前缘。  
幸村一时敛下心思，替龙马换好礼服，引他进紫宸殿，行元服的冠礼。  
那些隐秘的事，锁于心底，如叶底藏花，凋零无声。

龙马午夜梦回，时常忆起昔时岁月，他无忧无虑，一心向武。在浪漫的山花中，在踏雪的清夜里，在枝头悄然绽蕾的轻音中，在烛芯燃尽寂灭的微鸣里，他始终穿着月白的狩衣，独自一人，沉浸舞剑。  
这样的梦太美，让他久久不愿醒来。  
可梦境总有醒来的时候。  
龙马恍惚睁眼，又一年夏至，他慵懒横卧塌间，感到浑身出了薄薄的汗水，肌肤粘腻。  
素青嫩红的若菖蒲十二单包裹着他年轻的身躯，如初荷绽放，袅娜亭亭。  
龙马轻闻暑中一丝凉气，他刚刚退去信期，疲惫在骨中纠缠不休。  
芝尚侍取了冰镇的风箱，来给龙马消暑，因他信期刚过，不敢喂食生冷的鲜果，便嘱咐人备下温薄的茶汤，让龙马饮用。  
她替龙马扇着微风，小声说着宫里的近事。  
听说，真田帝登基之时，作斋宫的纯子内亲王将要期满，如今下一任斋宫人选，还在占卜中未有回音。说起斋宫人选，历年来出自皇家内亲王，虽然身份尊贵，修行却甚清苦，真田帝一共有四女，每位妃子皆不愿意让孩子前去，算一算时间，年底就要启程了。  
四位内亲王的生母之中，梨壶御息所身份最为低位，但她的荣子内亲王最年幼，只得三岁稚龄，相较之下，承香殿女御和三条御息所的两位内亲王则很有可能。  
龙马听罢，只道：“不过是要占卜，旁人多说无益。”  
“您说得是。”芝尚侍附应道。  
历来斋宫人选，帝后也无权干预，此事再闹也是没有道理，端看那几个妃子是否晓得分寸了。  
龙马想起纯子内亲王，便问：“我从来没听过她，是真田帝的妹妹吗？”  
芝尚侍点头道：“真田帝的几位姐妹之中，只有纯子内亲王在他登基时尚未婚配，因此便作斋宫，去了伊势神宫修行。如今该叫她伊势斋宫了，身份特别的尊贵。”  
她说罢，想了想又道：“其实不二亲王家的由美子内亲王原本也有作斋宫的资格，但不二亲王让神武院上皇降为臣籍，虽然亲王的名衔尚在，儿女已是臣下，不再作皇家的人了。”  
是吗，但公卿仍是公卿。  
龙马心想。  
按礼，伊势斋宫修行归来，既未终身侍奉神道，便要考虑嫁人了。如此尊贵的人，一则入真田帝的后宫，二则便是嫁给当朝极有名望的贵族。否则，便不能匹配她的身份。  
不知，真田帝会如何安排？


	9. Chapter 9

9.  
是年秋，内宫大宴，为着承香殿女御——其所出的郁子内亲王是真田帝的次女——经占卜被选为下任斋宫。这是万分荣耀的事，仍为女儿哭泣的承香殿女御，不得不打起精神，叮嘱和劝慰郁子内亲王。  
郁子内亲王在年底之前，需要净身戒斋，进行两次拔禊仪式，因而秋宴过后，她就要离开内宫了。  
秋宴之上，龙马身着一袭苏芳冷红的花菊华衣，与真田帝一同端坐首位，帝后相得益彰。  
中宫身姿高雅，气质绰约，犹如高悬的冷淡霜月，洒落一地清辉。  
他的眸色清亮，似秋天净洗的天空中横枝舒展的银杏叶，金黄云朵层层叠叠，灿烂夺目。  
众妃嫔们私下悄悄议论，为中宫脱颖的美貌而翩然心动。以往宴会上，有妃子知晓中宫本是男子，看他的目光中便多带几分探究，如同少女般羞涩，自然令真田帝不快，此番他特地请来三位外家，赐座入席，好分散她们的注意力。  
其中一位是中宫名义的舅舅，也是真田帝信赖的太政大臣幸村精市；另一位则是藤壶女御的父亲，左大臣筱原道义；余下一位是承香殿女御的兄长，朝中新贵的筑间参议。  
有幸村精市在场，自然没有妃子再将目光投向身穿十二单的弘徽殿中宫了。  
真田帝如此孩子气的安排，引得幸村精市心中失笑，但见天皇身侧如辉月仙子般美丽的中宫皇后，又感到聊以安慰。  
宴中因有外家在场，妃子们皆不敢如过往般松懈，闲谈之事多为雅趣，谁吟了几句和歌，谁又新做几首应景的小诗，众人研讨绘事和花艺，不时传来淡淡附和的笑声。  
说起绘事，幸村也是个中翘楚。京中盛传，真田帝的书道，幸村大人的绘笔，为贵族们最夸口收藏的宝物。幸村的绘画在京中女眷里千金难求，朝中官员亦多求慕。过去他曾悉心教导龙马，奈何龙马在绘事上没有天赋，试过几次便失了兴趣。  
这些风月雅事，龙马唯一擅长的只有香道。幸村曾经带他去过赛香会，龙马轻易拔得头筹，但他对气味异常敏感，反倒不爱用香料，平素在弘徽殿中也不让女官们染熏物，改以摆设气味淡雅的鲜花或果实。  
龙马见秋宴席间，幸村侃侃而谈，令诸位妃子们开怀展颜，不由回想起过去。  
他低眉敛眸，不愿教人看出来。  
此时，一名典膳上了一道薄菜，看似晶莹润透的鱼糕。龙马喜吃鱼，尤以炙烤的鲜嫩香鱼为上，其次便是内膳司特制的水晶鱼糕了。这次呈上的鱼糕晶莹润透，内中隐含熟红，似裹着馅料。龙马拾起银箸，将鱼糕一分为二，只见内中熟红似鱼籽，他便夹起半块吃进口中。  
鱼糕厚实，鱼籽鲜美，但其中一点似曾相识的味道，龙马吃不出来，遂又将剩下的半块吃尽。  
不过盏茶功夫，龙马便觉得浑身麻痒难当，撩起袖子一看，细细红点遍布了藕白的小臂，胸口渐渐感到窒闷。真田帝见他不适，大惊失色，拉过龙马手臂查看，只见如荨麻般的红点已经迅速蔓延至脖颈。  
女官们惊叫连连，席间有人惊呼：“是天花！”  
真田帝眸色一冷，打横抱起龙马，不顾秋宴顿时一片混乱，直接高喊：“快宣典药头！”  
幸村震惊过后，随即起身稳住慌乱的众人，筱原左大臣与筑间参议见状连忙帮衬。  
真田帝不让近卫们上前，几名随侍女官满头大汗，急切地喊着天皇陛下万万不可，纷纷想接下他怀抱的中宫，皆被真田帝喝退。  
才踏进内殿，典药寮一众便已匆匆赶至。真田帝将中宫安置妥当，年长的典药头上前看了一眼，便道：“陛下，中宫娘娘并非染天花，这是误食了发物，起疹子了。”他立刻命人拿药丹来，又让几人外出捣药。  
真田帝听了，心中悬着的大石终于落下。  
典药头又道：“不知中宫娘娘吃了什么食物，好让臣做个判断。”  
真田帝立时醒悟，吩咐女官出去问，却见幸村正往殿内来，两名近卫跟在他身后，押着那名典膳，此人早已面色苍白，哆嗦不已。  
幸村对真田帝道：“中宫吃的最后一道菜正是由他奉上，请陛下亲断。”  
真田帝喝问：“说！你究竟给中宫吃了什么！”  
那名典膳大难临头，几欲昏厥，涕泪纵横地道：“回禀陛下，菜品并没有什么特别，是经常奉与中宫娘娘的水晶鱼糕。”  
真田帝微一思索，又问：“所用的材料与之前相比，可有哪里不同？”  
那名典膳左思右想，突然了悟如回光返照，立刻大声喊道：“有！有！陛下，今次的水晶鱼糕添了新鲜的虾子肉。”  
典药头闻言，立刻说：“这就是了。虾子是发物，中宫娘娘怕是受不了才起了疹子。”他既然知晓病因，便不再耽搁，进殿内继续治疗龙马。  
幸村眸色一沉，望向真田帝，两人多年兄弟早已默契，当下便至旁边的隔居秘密商讨。  
幸村道：“龙马从小吃不得虾子，他入宫之时，应该在内膳司有记载。”  
真田帝点头：“我记得。他吃不得虾子，不喜生梨，这些也早已叮嘱过内膳司。”  
“那，今夜此事并非偶然。”  
“……我会好好调查。”  
真田帝思忖一番，说道：“今夜秋宴太过巧合，我先命筱原和筑间离开，你暂且留下，照看一下龙马。”  
幸村也担心此事仍有后手，便不阻拦真田帝离开，自己径去内殿，亲眼看着典药头替龙马去疹。只见这老医头手脚稳定，丝毫没有慌乱，他将一剂苦药给龙马服下，再等片刻，浑身骇人的红点便尽都退去了。  
幸村松了口气，只手摸上龙马的额头，发觉仍然滚烫。  
典药头对幸村道：“中宫娘娘的疹子既然退了，便是无大碍，但他的身体肯定留有不适，发热是清毒的症状，幸村大人不必过于忧虑，等一会退热了，再吃两碗药汁便可保痊愈。”  
幸村稍稍放下心来。  
虽然龙马的发疹已无大碍，典药寮一干人等亦不敢怠慢，在殿外守着中宫退热，肃立之色，更显得人人自危。  
今夜真田帝的反应，直让众妃、众女官、以及各职官员们瞧在眼里。天花都不能阻拦真田帝当机立断，亲自抱起弘徽殿中宫，以往几位天皇对中宫何曾有过这般似海深情的举止。  
妃子们各自回到居所，都暗自嫉妒真田帝对中宫的深情，再看自己的凄楚境遇，不由心生怨怼。  
女官们私下悄悄议论，对弘徽殿中宫更生出一份敬畏，万万连半分怠慢之心都不敢存了。  
内膳司更是风雨飘摇，内膳正偕同韧负司连夜彻查，亲自奉上近来的食物进项，一并为中宫新创的菜式，悉数交给真田帝过目。  
等至金乌渐起，真田帝才疲惫地返回龙马所在的内殿。  
他悄然而至，看见幸村坐在一旁，支额小憩，床上的龙马面色恢复了正常，正陷入睡眠。芝尚侍也在旁守护，她不敢擅自替龙马更衣，龙马仍旧穿着那身宴会上的花菊十二单。  
真田帝掂了掂手中簿册，正想唤醒幸村，却见龙马微微蹙起眉头，缓缓转醒。他睁开茫然迷蒙的金色眼眸，仿佛犹在睡梦中，见到坐在近处的幸村，迟疑嘶哑地唤一声：“精市哥哥……？”  
真田帝星眸骤然一紧，生生止住了脚步。  
幸村不过浅眠，立时醒来了，柔声问道：“你醒了，可还有什么不适？”  
龙马清醒过来，偏开视线，似在回忆：“我好像……吃了什么不该吃的东西……”  
一旁的芝尚侍早已按典药头的嘱咐，将熬过药草的温水奉上，体贴尽责地撑起龙马，喂他慢慢喝下。  
幸村略显疲累，他打起精神道：“你吃的那道水晶鱼糕里含了虾子。”  
龙马喝完药水，思索道：“难怪，那味道似曾相识。”他年幼时也曾误食虾子，记忆中留有那份味道。  
幸村道：“幸好你吃的不多，不然，怕是救不回来了。”  
“是吗……”龙马似不在意，却问道，“弦一郎呢？”  
真田帝听他唤自己，立刻走进去，对龙马说道：“我在这里。”  
他不动声色地将手中簿册丢给幸村，上前贴近龙马，紧紧拥抱住他。  
“你可吓住我了。”真田喟叹般低语。  
龙马轻抚他的背脊：“我真的没事，弦一郎。”  
幸村移开目光，不去看帝后和美的场景，他起身退回偏居，研究真田帝带回的簿册去了。  
这厢，真田帝又和龙马絮叨些体己话，见他已无大碍，便下令准备辇车，送弘徽殿中宫回去，殿外仍然守着的典药寮诸人也可以离开，留下两名备药待命的人跟随中宫回弘徽殿守望即可。  
一切安排妥当，真田帝亲自送走龙马，再转回偏居。  
幸村见到他，合上簿册，极干脆利落地道：“是筱原家。”  
真田帝点头道：“你也这么认为。”  
“不是认为，是肯定。”幸村道，“秋宴前五日起，藤壶女御便以喜食旬物为由，多进了不少食材。”  
真田帝续道：“是，山珍她不要，蔬果也不要，偏偏要那新鲜渔获，可她向来不喜海物的腥味。”  
“海鱼、虾子、扇贝、海葵菜……她还真是一一试过了。”幸村感叹，“她对龙马恶意之深，超过我们的预料了。”  
真田帝眉头紧蹙，眸中杀意一闪而逝：“她处心积虑，选择秋宴之日下手，便是知道我要请几位外家入宫饮宴。只有内宫饮宴，内膳司才不得不与膳寮共用一处，让人方便乱中下手。”  
幸村同意：“正是这样。秋宴席间有外家，此日的采买便要种类丰富，即便做了中宫不能入口的食物，只要送菜典膳不知情，吩咐的人以为是送给席间在座妃子和外家吃的，便不会追问。”  
“她这么做，筱原左大臣是否知情？”真田帝望向幸村。  
男人凤眸微凝，淡淡道：“十中有九。”  
“藤壶女御的做法，已经有谋害中宫之意，她不会也不敢瞒着母家擅自行动，这般看来，筱原道义也是等不及了。”  
“龙马渐渐长大，她害怕龙马生下东宫太子，迟早会再对龙马下狠手。”真田帝想起今日龙马的遭遇，便觉心间刺痛难耐，龙马出事时，他正紧挨着他，却没能好好保护他，更是自悔大意。  
幸村道：“或许，可以先行敲打一二。”  
真田帝抬眼问：“待要如何？”  
幸村勾起一抹微笑，极柔也极冷。  
他毫不在意道：“这就要看弦一郎舍不舍得了。”  
见真田帝疑团满面，幸村提点道：“伊势斋宫快要回京了吧。”  
真田帝猛然一震：“你是想……”  
“不错，你将她许我，只要我再对葵姬冷上几分，她定然向母家哭诉，筱原那只老狐狸聪明得很，他能抓住起源，届时，不怕他不警告藤壶女御。”  
真田帝闻言点头：“这提议甚好，你与皇室联姻，筱原一族定然惧怕，藤壶不是中宫，却一直是后宫最高位的女御，筱原一族靠她得来的好处已到头了，一个中宫头衔能让筱原道义锦上添花，对筱原一族却不过如此。”  
“倘若因此动摇了筱原一族的根基，却会令筱原道义在族中倍受冷遇呢。”幸村微笑着补充。  
“那便如此办吧。”  
真田帝见大事已定，欲起身离开，幸村突然低声道：“弦一郎，你也不要忘记了誓言。”  
真田帝浑身一震，面色顿时凝重起来。  
“除了这个天皇之位，你所拥有的东西，悉数与我共享。这是你在神权面前立下的誓言，为了偿还我可怜的父亲，你那可怜的母后。而我也必倾尽所有，无条件助你治理天下。我只想问一句，今时今日，你的誓言可还作数？”  
幸村冷凝眸色，口中吐出的话语却如同淬了毒的汁液，甚是浓烈可怖。  
真田帝深吸一口气，坦然道：“我从没有违背誓言的地方。”  
“希望你将来也能如此说。”  
真田帝手心紧攥，痛苦之色从眼中闪过，他清楚幸村指的什么，从他看见龙马醒转，脱口而出那句亲昵的呼唤，他便想通了一切。  
真田帝背对幸村，不教兄长看见他此时的神情。  
半晌，他坚定地道：“将来也定然如此。”


	10. Chapter 10

10.  
秋宴风波过后，内宫一度无事，却是暗流涌动，仿佛暴雨将至。  
不久，真田帝公布了太政大臣与皇室联姻的婚讯，举朝哗然，纷纷议论。  
此举令太政大臣和皇室的关系更加亲密了，他原本就受真田帝的重用，再娶了除服的伊势斋宫，地位必将更加稳固，受到威胁的贵族们自然极力地反对这件事，筱原一族为权臣代表，更是不遗余力地向天皇进言，然而，均被真田帝无视了。  
数月后，真田帝举宫为龙马庆贺生辰。  
龙马入宫为后三载，以往的生辰都由真田帝亲自陪他度过，他虽然宠爱龙马，但因着藤壶女御的父亲筱原左大臣的缘故，并没有过分造势让弘徽殿中宫压藤壶女御一筹，避免激怒她对年幼的龙马不利，今次却因着秋宴一事，决定不再忍耐。他替龙马大肆操办诞辰宴，等同正式昭告后宫——今后的后宫，唯弘徽殿中宫独尊。  
以往，藤壶女御还能欺中宫年幼，炫耀双后之势，虽然她没有位分，但因为曾经是真田帝的太子妃，又是后宫中最高位的女御，令一众妃子们亦不敢怠慢。  
如今，真田帝的做法就像狠狠扇了她一个耳光，令她心中痛苦，一面埋怨天皇陛下对她薄情寡幸，一面怨恨弘徽殿中宫夺去了本该属于她的荣宠。  
藤壶女御哭泣地向外家的父亲传信，言道：女儿甚苦！陛下如此怠慢，如今竟成了后宫中的笑柄！  
谁知，竟得来她父亲筱原左大臣一封苛责的回信。信中提到，她的妹妹，便是那嫁与太政大臣的次女葵姬，竟被搬出了院子，去往偏僻的地方，如此奇耻大辱让她夜夜以泪洗面，埋怨长姐贪心不足，殃及了她。葵姬对父亲哭诉，若非长姐鬼迷心窍，惹恼了天皇陛下，她如何沦落至此，将要永远屈于人下，暗无天日了。  
原来，幸村有意羞辱她，让她挪移了居所，又将那处院子重新翻修，比先前更为华丽，直等退服的伊势斋宫——便是那纯子内亲王住进来。  
这葵姬本就是筱原道义为了笼络幸村精市，强行塞与他为妻，幸村也不拒绝，收入家宅，却也不给她正名。本是一桩试探的联姻，空有一段名分，幸村对葵姬自然冷淡，将她看作筱原道义派来身边的监视。而葵姬也不负嘱托，常常将幸村的事告诉她父亲，这些幸村看在眼里，不以为意，能让葵姬知道的事，也不是什么要紧的便是了。  
如今他娶了伊势斋宫，自然这位才是正妻，葵姬如梦幻破灭，自是伤心不已。  
筱原道义当然明白这一举动背后的涵义，他虽然恼恨幸村无情，却更恨长女藤壶女御的鲁莽失智，幸村如此作为，必定是经过天皇陛下的授意。秋宴种种历历在目，真田帝对弘徽殿中宫爱重逾山，连筱原左大臣也为之震惊，藤壶女御如此触怒天子，还能保住她的位分，已经是对筱原家的恩待了。  
筱原左大臣虽然觉得羞辱，但他更深知，此刻扭转帝心的重要。族中已有不少长辈，通过隐秘的渠道，得知藤壶女御竟然如此大胆，纷纷不赞同，并向筱原左大臣施加压力。  
左大臣还需靠家族撑势，自然不敢轻忽。他千思万想，回信对藤壶女御提点一番，语气已很严重。又命人备下重重的厚礼，待弘徽殿中宫生辰时送贺。  
藤壶女御本来伤透了心，再接到父亲的回信，犹如晴天霹雳，不敢置信，更是哭得肝肠寸断，一时飞香舍中喧闹不止，引得外间窥探，以为藤壶女御出了什么大事。几位心知肚明的妃子，偷偷耻笑她，痴心妄想了多年，还不肯清醒，由她着魔去吧。  
那日起，藤壶女御仿佛入了迷障，神情恍惚，忧愁洗面，时而碎碎念语，阴晴不定，可怖得令女官们害怕。  
真田帝只淡淡吩咐典药寮，替藤壶女御开宁神的药，将她当作空气一般对待了。  
众妃看在眼里，便知天皇的心意，于是加倍地尊敬弘徽殿中宫，人人忙着准备贺礼，绞尽脑汁，花样百出，都想在中宫生辰宴会上讨他的欢心，进而得到真田帝的赞赏。  
这让弘徽殿一时门庭热闹，妃子们争相赶来拜见中宫，送他贺礼。龙马不得不打起十二分精神应对，收下贺礼，又准备回礼。虽然全部由芝尚侍筹备，一来二去，见这个，见那个，虽然只是隔着竹帘短暂的问候，也比他习武练剑还要累。  
芝尚侍对龙马说：“这才是中宫过的日子呢。以往因着藤壶女御的关系，她们总是两难，不敢来见您，也不敢去见那位。如今天皇陛下做了选择，她们也就不用再烦恼了。”  
龙马埋怨道：“我倒希望能和过去一样。”  
“中宫娘娘说笑了，陛下宠爱您，现在没有人不知道呢。”芝尚侍打趣道。  
龙马心想，他疼爱我，我确实知道，这便可以了。  
他年纪渐长，感受到真田帝浓烈的情意，与幸村的温柔蜜语不同，真田帝虽然生性寡言，对龙马的宠爱却像烈火一般炽热。龙马始终将真田帝看作重要的亲人，世上除了父母，曾经重要的人是幸村，如今更加亲密重要的人却是真田帝。  
——他是要和这个男人携手共度一生的，在这清清静静的后宫之中。  
这让龙马生出一丝迷茫。  
他心中被掏空的部分，连真田帝的宠爱，芝尚侍的关怀，幸村的恋慕都无法填满，可他也不知道，那究竟是什么。

弘徽殿中宫的生辰宴，缝殿寮特地做了一套华贵礼服，十二单衣外的轻纱竟绣着凤鸟纹样，龙马穿上之后，气度雍容华贵，犹如富丽的牡丹，也是秋宴之后，真田帝为了养回龙马的身体，日日让他多吃，才较先前丰润了的缘故。  
生辰宴摆在南殿，内中放满方正的被炉，一方为一席，帝后居上首共座。有女官伺候一旁，随时更换取暖的置物。宴会上好不热闹，雅乐寮早已为庆生备下节目，龙马的外家之中也只有幸村身居高位得以入席，内膳司不敢再出差错，更是尽心尽力地置办庆宴。  
歌咏，斗舞，行令，吹乐，真田帝还特地请来唐技小班为中宫献礼，其中更有精彩绝伦的异邦幻术，令龙马和在座众人大开眼界。  
藤壶女御抱恙未能出席，众人也心知肚明，筱原左大臣却在宴请之列，他奉上厚重的贺礼，让许多妃子们自叹弗如。  
筱原左大臣的出席，是真田帝给藤壶女御留下的最后一点薄面了。  
盛宴欢闹至兴时，一位神秘的夫人出现在宴会上，载歌献舞。  
她身姿玲珑，翩翩起舞，如轻盈的蝴蝶一般优雅动人，唱出的歌声犹如美妙的夜莺。只见她面容娇柔堪怜，双眸楚楚动人，任何一个男子见了她，都会为她心碎。  
表演结束，这位夫人清婉地拜见弘徽殿中宫，自报家门。  
原来是右大臣的侄女，名唤槿姬，此番为雅乐寮参演，特来向中宫献贺。  
在座诸位心知肚明，这是右大臣借中宫寿宴，欲向真田帝推荐贵女呢。他连入席的资格都没有，便生出这等主意，真是不挑时候。倘触怒中宫，不知如何收场。于是便有人心下偷笑，想看这位夫人的笑话。  
谁料，龙马却对那名夫人道：“你的舞跳得真好，歌声我也很喜欢。”  
他极少在宴席上开口，因他本是男儿身，虽然穿着华贵的十二单衣稳坐中宫之位，却是自持男子身份，随着年岁渐长，声音也渐渐露出男子本有的低沉，虽仍透着少年的清澈干净。  
如今，龙马开口称赞槿姬，态度温和，容颜美丽，竟教槿姬一时恍惚，面上浮起淡淡的红晕，露出小女儿一般忸怩的情态，结结巴巴地娇声道：“倘若中、中宫喜欢，妾身可以日日为您唱歌，给您献舞。”  
龙马见状，轻轻笑了，道：“好啊。”  
槿姬更显娇羞，偷偷望向弘徽殿中宫，全然没了端庄大方。  
一众妃子们恍然醒悟，弘徽殿中宫虽然美貌非凡，却不折不扣是个男子啊，他看似清冷端丽，却如此温和，这样如谪仙一般的人物，竟然对一个外来夫人和颜悦色，岂有此理！一时之间，竟然也有妃子嫉妒她得了龙马青睐的。  
龙马对宴会上的变化毫无所知，他真心欣赏槿姬的歌舞。  
在座心思各异，只有两名男子面色不悦，幸村虽然笑容依旧，但已是清冷至极，而真田帝早已忍耐到极点。  
天皇突然冷漠地说：“既然弘徽殿中宫喜欢，便留下你好了。传旨下去，朕封右大臣家的槿姬为梅壶女御，赐居凝花舍，不日行册封典礼。”  
这突然的恩宠，让一众宫妃愣住了，她们面面相觑，面色都有些苍白。  
真田帝转头看向龙马，问：“这样，中宫可满意了？”  
龙马疑惑地回望，心中想了想，需要顾全真田帝的颜面，便附和他说：“如此甚好。”  
真田帝的脸色更黑了。  
幸村突然开口道：“启禀天皇陛下、中宫陛下，臣突感身体不适，请容许我先行离席。”  
他面色冷峻，没了惯常的优雅风度，却不像身体不适，龙马感到莫名其妙，他看了看真田帝，又看了看幸村。  
真田帝冷冷道：“准了。”  
龙马只得道：“幸村大人请好好保重身体。”  
筱原左大臣看在眼里，心中暗想：真田帝碍于弘徽殿中宫的颜面，不得不收了右大臣家的槿姬，太政大臣怕是未曾料到，右大臣竟然越过他做下此事，因此大大地不快。看来，后宫将有波澜了，筱原家的藤壶女御很快又能翻身。  
他丝毫未曾意识到，所想的与所见的，实际相去甚远。


	11. Chapter 11

11．  
夜幕降临，女官们体面地替帝后拉起纸屏遮，照例仅留下芝尚侍于外间听候，其余人等皆退避得远远去了。  
弘徽殿的寝居今夜浮光幽暗，龙马身上十二单的凤鸟纹样也黯淡了，一如真田帝此刻融进黑暗中不知所思的神情。  
龙马隐约察觉了天皇的情绪，轻声问道：“弦一郎，你怎么了？”  
真田帝在黑夜中如一尊石像般静默不动，他似乎在沉思，周身隐隐散发的气息，却名为挣扎。  
他突然抱紧龙马，低低轻唤他的名字，如同要将他揉碎在骨头里，彼此再不分离。  
龙马皱眉，却没有推开他，而是任由真田帝抱着。  
真田帝此时，心中何等煎熬难耐！  
因龙马年幼，真田帝始终不曾拥有他，但如今，他已长至风华正茂的年纪，一颦一笑皆牵动真田帝的心念。他日夜思盼，这个心尖儿上的人儿心中能恋慕他，他不想仅作他的夫君，也不满足仅仅是夫妻琴瑟和鸣，相敬如宾。  
他想龙马爱他，如同他爱龙马爱得炽热如火，浓烈胜酒。  
他曾想过有朝一日，龙马情窦顿开，眼里心里满满装着自己，但他更怕龙马识情知意之后，爱上了别的女人，或者别的男人。  
真田帝从未感到如今天这般嫉妒，只为龙马竟然对一名女子友善，说了两句赞赏之言，他心中便翻腾起滔天巨浪，恨不能将那女子当场杀了。  
原来，他一直在惶恐，一直在担忧这一天的到来。  
相较那女子，龙马眼中若有幸村，也不至让真田帝心下这般晦涩难明。正因那是女子，切切地令真田帝意识到，龙马与他一样同是男儿身，却被他束缚在宫中，以女子姿态顺从他，做他的中宫皇后。  
他原是该娶妻生子，享受如花美眷的人，与自己那可怜的母后何其相似。  
不……不是这样……  
真田帝打了个寒颤，想到神武院上皇曾经如何强行逼迫他的母后，令他兄长幸村精市家破人亡，直到今日也不能释怀，他就拒绝将龙马同他的母后比照。  
龙马是不同的，他没有那样惨烈的前情过往，自幼便嫁与自己，教养在身边，他这般美好，却又如云如月，朦胧地教真田帝时常感到虚幻若梦。  
怕是有一日，梦碎了，他也不敢醒来。

“弦一郎，你没事吗？”耳畔，龙马再度问道，声音里充满了关怀。  
真田帝心中一痛，他知道龙马对他极为重视，但他想要的，远远比这更多。  
“无妨。只是想起龙马在宴席间的表现，稍微有点不悦。”真田帝淡淡道。  
龙马疑惑地望向他。  
真田帝抚摸他秀美的墨色长发，低低轻笑，将他那一身凤鸟振翅悉数除尽了。  
他褪得很慢，幽光中龙马的肌肤泛着珍珠般美丽的光泽，教人忍不住想细细品尝。  
真田帝忍住了，他低头轻啄龙马红嫩的唇，吃味地说：“你竟那般夸赞梅壶女御，实在教我心中不舒服，你还从未这般夸过我。”  
龙马脸一红，庆幸黑暗中真田帝不能见自己窘态，半是责怪地说：“她擅长歌舞，你又不会。”  
“你怎知我不会？”真田帝拾起龙马一抹柔软的长发亲吻。  
“那你下次跳舞给我看看，我也夸夸你。”龙马轻嗔似的回答，比一切情话都要甘醇，真田帝醉了，他低头攫取那张樱唇中的甘甜鲜美，深深纠缠彼此的唇舌。  
一吻缠绵如诗，龙马被放开的时候，才发现自己羞涩地紧贴真田帝，两条光裸的白嫩细腿正挂在真田帝腰间，下意识轻蹭着男人，仿佛迫不及待，欲求不满。  
他已晓得人事，虽然只得粗浅，但这份生嫩的欲情，早已令他褪去稚气，床笫间明媚动人。  
“弦一郎，我想要。”龙马坦率欲望，催促着他的男人。  
真田帝再不能忍耐，比过往强烈数十倍的高涨情欲，在听得心爱之人的求欢呓语时，崩碎了他的理智。  
他再度俯下身，粗暴地吮吸龙马白皙的身躯，再没了过往的从容与捉弄。  
疾风暴雨般的啃噬顷刻间席卷了龙马，他从未被这般浓烈粗暴地疼爱，直面真田帝的侵略，如火焰升腾，落雷强悍，瞬间将他吞没，失去所有的理智。  
“啊啊……啊啊……”  
龙马纵情狂乱地高喊，没了矜持与羞耻，让真田帝的粗暴彻底击碎了所有清冷，甚至没有余力思考拒绝的事。  
他的身子又痛又爽，真田帝的指腹带着茧子搓得他下体的花蒂又肿又疼，却令他兴奋至极，两根粗大的手指插进他娇嫩淌汁的花穴，并驾齐驱，磨得甬道中的内壁热情迎合。  
龙马紧紧抓着身下的薄被，口中胡乱喊叫，他大张双腿，真田帝正跪坐在两腿之间，狠戾地玩弄他的女穴，捣弄出以往不曾有过的烂熟糜红。  
“啊啊……啊啊……”  
龙马早已经不住这等技巧，高潮接连不断，他已经成熟的身子被玩出了前所未有的快乐。  
真田帝低头啜吸花穴沁出的汁水，突然将两指渐渐深入，进到前所未有的地方，直碰上一层明显的阻滞。  
真田帝被情欲烧灼的意识猛然间回神，似被一盆清水浇醒。  
他目中冷光暴戾，挣扎更甚……稍后，终是选择退出手指，却又突然间抵入，加快了抽插速度，次次碾过龙马花穴内隐藏的甜蜜一点，另一手捏住龙马的豆蒂，不给他颤抖的身躯留余地。  
他在龙马即将高潮的时候，不是狠狠拧过他的豆蒂，就是戳摁他体内的敏感，让疼痛代替舒爽，生生将龙马从高潮边缘拉下，重又艰难地攀登高顶。  
如此数番来回，龙马被他玩得双目失焦，口涎横流，身体无意识地颤抖。  
真田帝见差不多了，突然再不留情，又插入一根手指，三指狂乱地捣弄抠挖那销魂小洞，同时勾起手指重重地弹震龙马可怜肿大的花蒂。  
“啊啊啊啊啊啊————！”  
龙马猛烈地弓起身子。真田帝将他逼至极限，猛然抽回双手——只见尚未来得及合拢的花穴，如同喷泉般激射出数道凶猛的流液，悉数打在真田帝身上。  
真田帝竟将龙马逼至女穴射液。  
这番高潮来得凶猛，漂亮的花穴似被彻底玩坏，断断续续喷涌出数波泉流，一时停不下来，可怜兮兮地抽动不已。龙马早已两眼翻白，身躯震颤，围拢真田帝的双腿抽搐不止，生生昏死过去。  
真田帝见到这淫糜美色，呼吸沉重，忍得青筋毕露，下体肿胀地似要爆炸。  
他不顾龙马已然昏去，拉过他的手摁在昂扬处自渎，直到射在龙马小腹上，才重重地呼出口气。  
低头看见龙马浑身赤裸，如一滩水铺在床上，浑身湿滑粘腻，陷入了昏迷之中……真田帝稍稍恢复了理智。  
他失控了。  
为了他在神权下对幸村的起誓，他将永远不能真正拥有龙马。  
真田帝每每想起便煎熬万分，他神色复杂地看着白玉无瑕的中宫，被他蹂躏得如此凄楚可怜，却释放了他心中的野兽。  
真田帝的下体又高高耸立了。  
他紧紧握了握拳，突然起身披上衣物，命芝尚侍好好看顾龙马，自己下令备好辇车，径自往梅壶去了。  
龙马直到第二日晌午才慢慢转醒，他感到浑身青青紫紫的肿痛，下体已趋麻木，带着熟悉的药膏温意。  
似乎，从来没有这般凶猛地欢好过。龙马想起昨晚的滋味，有些惧怕，也有暗暗的欢喜。他舒展四肢，让自己再享受片刻休憩。  
芝尚侍进来周到地服侍他，见龙马累的没有胃口，只叫传一些豆腐等轻食小菜，让龙马进一些。  
龙马问她：“天皇陛下早晨去上朝的吗？”  
芝尚侍一顿，摇头道：“陛下昨夜后半，往凝花舍去了。”  
龙马一怔，想起自己那时昏厥了，不知怎么地，心中隐隐不是滋味。  
芝尚侍宽慰他：“您刚刚长成，又昏了过去，陛下似乎很懊悔，不敢再折腾您，就嘱咐我好好照顾。”  
龙马不作多想，心底微微叹息。  
他刚入宫的时候，真田帝也是这般捉弄他，又没法真正对他做什么，后半夜就去别的女御或更衣处，因此有了荣子内亲王。这样想来，离那时已有三年了，不由感慨时光流逝，如指间握不住的砂粒。  
龙马不知真田帝的心情，却知晓他向来顺着自己，从不勉强。只是昨夜，真田帝明显心事重重，却不肯对他透露只言片语，这令龙马很是担忧，不免心下沉重。  
芝尚侍以为龙马不喜欢听到真田帝昨夜幸了别的妃子，便不敢再扰他，噤声退下。  
只是，打这以后仿佛成了惯例。  
真田帝歇宿弘徽殿，每每花样百出地索要龙马，却始终不肯破他的身子，后半夜又摆起辇车去梅壶女御那里。  
龙马自不会多想，芝尚侍却心中担忧，她对真田帝迟迟不肯同中宫圆房而感到事有蹊跷，又不敢同中宫明言。龙马虽曾得芝尚侍提点房中事，但三年来被真田帝对待已成习惯，便觉得自己是男子，总和女子不同，因此对真田帝没有进身的事也不甚在意，只当男女有别。  
真田帝被誓言所困，对龙马的独占欲日益加深，他害怕总有一天忍不住要了龙马，那便万劫不复了。好在他向来忍耐力极强，能控制得住自己，只顾找其他妃子们泻火便是。  
便是如此，他发现梅壶女御的不同之处。  
此女看似柔弱如雀鸟，却不料精通房中术，被真田帝迁怒地粗暴对待，她竟在床笫间更加投身欢愉，其大胆不知羞涩为何物，引得真田帝在欲望蓬勃时恨不能将她弄死在身下。  
原来，右大臣没有女儿，在槿姬年幼时便起了心思，秘密买通她的继母，将这个侄女收为己用，一边栽培她出落得才艺高绝，一边秘密训练她驭男之术。槿姬除了仍是处女之身，早已被调教得熟知男女欢爱，她的奇淫巧术并不逊色于宫廷秘典。  
真田帝发现之后，对她轻视至极，再想龙马曾经夸赞过她，更觉得此女不配，直将她当成了泄欲工具。内宫不明就里，只知真田帝除了中宫，便是与梅壶女御尽夜欢好，那梅壶女御放荡的娇媚呻吟响彻凝花舍，教外间守夜的女官们面红耳赤。  
只是，梅壶女御没有喜讯传出。  
真田帝定力过人，他坚持不肯泄身在梅壶女御体内，而是遗在床上，不让这女子生下他的子嗣。  
梅壶女御心知真田帝轻看她，却也不恼，只当物尽其用，享受真田帝床笫间的勇猛。  
她打小从未有过心，自从生辰宴上得弘徽殿中宫展颜一笑，便对他魂牵梦萦，生出要不得的思慕，想着既然不能嫁给他，倘能巫山一度云雨，必倾尽所有令他销魂蚀骨终生难忘。这般欲念深深入了执，对真田帝也就心存芥蒂。  
她既这般想，便时常寻找机会拜见中宫，但龙马喜爱清静，素来只肯与探望的后妃隔帘问候，时间也很短暂，这也为了避嫌。  
槿姬正不知该如何，忽听女官说起，弘徽殿中宫除了天皇陛下，只和幸村大人亲近，太政大臣是中宫的舅舅。她心中有了计策，用尽百般手段勾引幸村，却不知这位太政大臣如何看出她柔弱皮囊下的那股子狐媚淫态，竟也不拒绝，同她苟合了几次。  
幸村精市何等光华之姿，俊美如神明之子，但槿姬心中，却比不上弘徽殿中宫一抹轻微笑意，那般如天上明月，不可妄摘。  
既然知道太政大臣并不如表面上对天皇恭敬，她索性一不做二不休，在偷偷约见幸村那日，传信邀请龙马来凝花舍吃茶。  
龙马原是不想去的，但他先前已经推三阻四了，再拒绝的话，恐怕会生出流言，说他妒忌梅壶女御享受帝宠，故意给她难堪。再者，生辰宴上龙马亲口答应过梅壶女御，愿意看她跳舞，听她唱歌，此为承诺。  
龙马便同芝尚侍说好，因梅壶女御信中言及，要给中宫跳舞助兴，但不好让女官在场，这会让她想起过去的不堪处境，似乎仍是以歌舞取悦他人的伶人，实在冒犯，还请中宫独自观赏。  
芝尚侍听了，叹息道：“梅壶女御实在可怜，她看起来柔柔弱弱，又那么才艺多绝，听说她连绘事也很精通，常常请教幸村大人，也得到他的赞赏。如今她贵为女御，希望后宫中的锦玉生活，能令她早日释然，忘却前尘旧事。”  
龙马点头道：“我也正有此想，还是去关怀她一下吧。”  
芝尚侍便将龙马送至凝花舍，与众女官候在外院等待。  
龙马经梅壶院的女官引路，竟到了一处偏院，他本以为会见到院中摆放茗茶的桌案，却似乎，梅壶女御选择了屋内。  
两名引路女官告退，神色匆匆地离开。  
龙马纳闷地径自入屋，隐约听见低低的娇吟，似乎经受什么。他虽不是未经人事，但此时正当白日，真田帝身在清凉殿，便不及多想，以为梅壶女御身体不适，连忙快步上前，拉开纸屏唤道：“梅壶女御，您无恙吗？”  
龙马金色瞳孔骤然一缩，惊愕地看向屏后，梅壶女御正骑在慵懒的幸村身上，浪情款摆。  
幸村看见龙马，震惊错愕，未料到他竟然出现，见龙马大惊之下欲抽身离开，立时从身旁摆置的棋盘拈起两枚棋子，击打在他身上。  
龙马感到身上一麻，突然失去力气，瘫软在地。  
幸村精市神色复杂的视线转回梅壶女御，见她满脸餮足，一副计谋得逞的模样，瞬间懂了一切。  
他心中大怒，从未有人敢这般算计他，这个女人……故意接近他，原以为是右大臣背后有所图谋，便假装上钩，对她虚与委蛇。  
幸村精市因为与真田帝有誓约在，二人共同治理这天下，所以不择手段，并不担心真田会介意自己睡了他的女人。但万万想不到，梅壶女御心思所在，竟不是真田帝，而是龙马。  
短短一刻，幸村心中就起了杀意。  
梅壶女御柔柔一笑，凑上前抚摸幸村冷凝的面颊，媚声道：“幸村大人不必动怒。槿姬心慕中宫娘娘，却自惭形秽，自觉配不上中宫娘娘的高华。不知幸村大人可否让槿姬一偿夙愿？”  
她自诩已拿捏住了这位光华般的男子，若幸村不想此事让真田帝知道，便需助她得到中宫。  
幸村无情地推开她，他与端秀外貌不符的俊伟勃起从槿姬的肉壶中滑出。  
龙马脸色发烫，避开视线，他今日所见幸村与往日相距甚远，竟让他感到陌生。  
幸村原想处置梅壶女御，但见龙马金眸中无法掩饰的震惊和失望，闪避与陌生，如同被刺中痛处，将他素来遮掩于皮相之下的狠绝偏激、凌厉毒辣等等黑暗心绪悉数勾出。  
幸村忽地幽幽笑起，如同秽土中生出的华丽罂粟，摇曳多姿，诡谲净美。  
龙马感到危险，他想爬起来，却浑身无力。  
幸村天赋极高，悟性过人，向来藏拙于人前，世人只知他智慧过人，擅权谋，却不知他有非凡的武学造诣，甚至凌驾真田帝之上。他以棋子投掷龙马身上的穴道，是曾经从东方游僧学来的一种点穴秘术。龙马向来只知幸村剑术高超，却从不知道他还有别的本事。  
幸村从容起身，披衣遮住赤裸的身体，径自走向龙马，缓缓俯下身子。  
他柔声道：“你这孩子，怎么又不听话，随意单独走动呢……我应该教过你，在后宫中千万不要离开人群，独自游走吧？”  
他轻声细语，极尽温柔亲昵，却听得龙马脊背发寒，冷汗滑落，抿紧唇说不出一个字。  
“这般到处乱走……可是会遇到狼的。”  
幸村淡淡地道。  
他暗紫的眸中冰冷一片，没有一丝温度。


	12. Chapter 12

12.  
龙马依稀记得两岁时，一名男子将他抱在膝上，拿着摇铃逗他。  
三岁时牙牙学语，喊的第一声不是“妈妈”，是“哥哥”。  
五岁时习武练剑，身旁不缺青年的身影。  
他从小到大，父亲常年去往藩地，只有母亲相伴，但，倾尽所有教他的却是幸村精市。  
他曾经不管不顾喊他“精市哥哥”，哪怕母亲哭笑不得纠正过他数回，仍然私下里任性地叫了。平白无故低一个辈分，幸村也不恼，纵容他的小小霸道，说着：龙马想怎样就怎样吧。  
——果真是他想如何便如何吗？  
他曾经从未想过有朝一日会和幸村分开，他们却分开了；他也从未想过，有朝一日对幸村会感到陌生，如今却仿佛不曾认识过他。

苏芳裹着淡淡薄红，龙马身穿一袭红踯躅，正似一朵娇妍美丽的杜鹃花。  
他此刻坐在幸村怀中，颤抖得好似将被无情寒风吹落枝头。  
幸村极其温柔地抱着他，将他亲昵搂在怀里，仿佛他小时候那般。只有龙马知道，幸村指尖抚过他周身的某些节点，微施薄力，就让他浑身发麻，几乎动弹不得。  
“小时候，你也是这般乖巧。”幸村喟叹地亲吻龙马的墨色长发。  
龙马背对着看不见他的表情，呼吸不稳地问：“你为什么要这样做？”  
“龙马指的是什么。”幸村淡淡道。  
金色眼眸犀利剖过梅壶女御，那个女人脱掉柔弱无助的面具，极其放浪地光裸身子，躺在床上朝龙马娇媚地笑。  
“你为什么要背叛弦一郎？”龙马痛心异常，他觉得幸村不该这样。  
他这话让幸村眼里一暗：“龙马这么想吗？看来，我在你眼中还真成了恶役——你竟为他这般看我。”  
他仿佛听见了笑话，轻笑道：“但这怎么能算背叛。属于弦一郎的就是我的，他的人，自然也是我的人。”  
“……什么意思。”  
“字面意思。我猜‘你的’弦一郎，从没告诉过你这件事。”幸村手指滑进龙马内衣，隔着薄薄的十二单衣，暧昧地揉捏着他敏感的胸尖。  
龙马呼吸一窒，几乎失声叫道：“不要，你快住手！”  
他是真的害怕，从幸村不打算放他走开始，眼前就似有一道深渊，快被拖拽着掉下去。  
“你不可以这样，我不喜欢，我不想要。”龙马颤抖地拒绝幸村的出格举动，但无济于事。  
幸村温柔却强悍地褪去龙马的衣裳，露出藏起来的白皙肌肤，如同剥一颗荔枝，去掉红色的果壳，亮晶晶的莹润果肉便美味地呈现。  
“如果是弦一郎，你也这般抗拒他吗？”幸村的手暧昧地揉过龙马的胸部，因为阴阳双身的缘故，龙马的胸部很柔软，虽然不像女人拥有柔软的乳房，却也有浅浅的弧度。真田帝最近花样百出地幸他，乳晕早已如荔枝般熟透，原本嫩生生的粉嫩乳尖也变为嫣红，敏感地不像话，稍稍一捏搓，便胀大挺立，如同两颗红艳艳的相思豆。  
“看来，他没有少疼爱你呢。”幸村话中思绪复杂难明，纤细手指一个用力，掐痛了龙马。  
龙马轻呼一声痛，听在耳里却如娇吟。  
“龙马欢好中的声音果然动人，难怪弦一郎把持不住。”幸村的语气恢复平淡，手下不紧不慢亵玩龙马的乳首。  
被不是真田帝的人触碰，龙马金色眸中浮出羞耻的泪花，难得显露一丝脆弱。幸村是他昔日恋人，两人再亲昵的时候，他也只是亲吻他的额头，如今这般羞耻的玩弄，直教他恨不能立时昏去。  
龙马咬唇忍住呻吟，直到衣裳被脱得干干净净。  
“何必忍耐呢，龙马也觉得这样很舒服，不是吗？”目光仅仅是流连过这副身子，便知道它受过多少疼爱，早不是青涩果实了。  
幸村放过龙马敏感的胸部，就着坐姿，将他两条白嫩双腿往两边掰开。  
“不要！”龙马失声尖叫，双手无力地搭在幸村的胳膊上。  
“嘘——好孩子，你也不想引来女官，看到你这副可口的模样吧。”幸村竟还温柔地摸了摸龙马的头。  
“我不要……求求你……不要……”龙马嗫嚅着轻声求饶，他被击碎了尊严，恐惧像虫蚁噬咬他的心脏，他不想背叛真田帝，一点也不想……  
幸村轻吻他的额角，冷漠带嘲弄地望向梅壶女御：“你不是想要吗？还不过来。”  
梅壶女御早让中宫的美色刺激得双眼发直，听见幸村叫她，喜出望外，匍匐着扑过来。  
龙马双腿间甚是神秘诱人，只见花茎俏生生地挺立，仍是干净的粉嫩色泽，阴茎之下，是比一般女子小巧的嫩红花穴，此刻花瓣闭合，只有一粒豆大的花蒂俏立。梅壶女御稀奇地仔细打量，她听说过双性之人，品尝过的人皆赞不绝口，龙马这花蒂不曾触碰便如此显目，可见平时真田帝如何玩弄他。梅壶女御思及那番景象，便难耐地欲火焚身。  
幸村淡淡地对她说：“你可以随意享用，但是这里——不准用你的穴。”他只手抚过龙马的阴茎，将他稍稍变强的挣扎再度扼制在怀中。  
“精市哥哥……”龙马哀声唤他，不停地摇头。  
梅壶女御面露不快，但也毫无办法，能不能尝到中宫滋味，端看这位幸村大人赏不赏脸。既然幸村不让她用穴，她也不是没有手段，令中宫前所未有地快活。  
只见这如淫兽般的女子贪婪地握住龙马的花茎，张嘴便吞入檀口，直至咽喉，她口技非凡，几个来回便让龙马喘息连连，整个腰部绷得紧紧。  
幸村拉扯着龙马的乳头，嘲弄似地低头看梅壶女御：“你就这点能耐？”  
梅壶女御面露不服，她加大吞吐的力度，次次利用喉道的痉挛，刺激敏感的茎体，不到一炷香的功夫，就让龙马射进她嘴里。  
这是龙马初次尝到手以外的滋味，射出的精水让梅壶女御咽得干干净净。她吐出龙马软下的花茎，暧昧地舔了舔唇，挑衅般望向幸村。  
男人轻呵出声。  
龙马射过一次，哭得更厉害了些。幸村安慰般亲亲他的脸颊，将他的身子微微抬高，大腿分得更开。  
梅壶女御心领神会，随即低头伸出狡猾的舌，舔过龙马娇嫩的阴户。她贪婪地张大嘴，紧贴小巧花穴，竟能包覆住，随即大力吮吸起来。  
“啊啊！——”  
龙马仰头抽动，被幸村死死摁住了身体，梅壶女御双手推着他的大腿，将脸埋得更深，吸食得更加用力。耳边响起中宫难以抑制的呻吟，熟悉欢愉的身体诚实地反应，口中蜜液横流，那张小嘴抽动的欢快。  
梅壶女御抹了抹唇，暧昧地道：“中宫娘娘真会出水，果真极品之人。”  
龙马听她淫词浪语，面色羞臊，身体却更热了。  
“啊呀，这里甚是可怜，让我好好疼爱它。”梅壶女御柔媚面容诡异一笑，舌尖轻轻卷了小巧的花蒂，啜个不停。  
“咿呀！——你、你快住手……啊啊！——”  
龙马哭喘地潮吹了，花液喷出，浇了梅壶女御一脸。  
女子惊奇道：“竟这般敏感，中宫娘娘可真是淫乱呢。”  
她贪婪地舔遍龙马的花穴，让那处整个熟透，颤巍巍张开了小口。梅壶女御立刻探入舌尖抽插，如小刷子般扫过龙马敏感的内壁，直到碰着一点，龙马顿时内腔绞动，水流个不停，梅壶女御惊喜他的花道敏感竟生得如此浅，便不再客气地碾过那里，耳畔龙马的声音立时拔高如断线风筝，下体又涌出一波花液。

空气中淫糜的味道更加浓郁了。  
幸村慵懒地靠在棋盘边上，喝下一口冷茶。  
他百无聊赖看着床上的香艳春宫，龙马双手被高高吊起，赤裸的身体大展，他的嘴被堵住了，发出可怜的呜呜声。方才他要咬舌，被幸村制止，索性拿绸布堵住。龙马的花茎也让发带束缚，高高耸立，却不让他射精。梅壶女御拿出她当年被调教过的诸多藏品，打算在龙马身上尝试。  
一对银色铃球，正被分别塞进龙马下体的花穴和菊穴，梅壶女御轻巧地拉拢连接的关窍，两颗铃球顿时牵动起来分别在穴中滚动，铃球上深浅不一的颗粒，磨着两处嫩穴。  
“呜呜……”  
龙马难耐地仰着脖子，眼泪落如雨滴，他从小到大，不曾哭得如此凄惨。  
被淫具这般作弄，龙马早已高潮数次。  
似乎玩弄他的双穴，比玩他的花茎更让梅壶女御着迷，她拉出铃球，换上一根头部膨大，茎体短小如指节，体型弯曲的玉势，插入龙马的花穴熟练地转动。膨大头部抵着龙马花穴内的敏感，捣弄得盈盈出汁，每每摩擦过敏感点，都让龙马小小地喷潮。梅壶女御享用了一番，终于忍不住丢开所有淫具，掰开龙马生嫩的大腿，将自己贪婪的肉壶紧紧贴上龙马抽动的花穴，耸动地磨起来。  
“呜呜呜……”龙马拼命摇着头，想要抵御这般无情的侵犯。  
梅壶女御面目显了狰狞，狂乱地摇摆，竟在潮吹时磨开龙马娇嫩的花穴，将阴精喷入花道中。  
“！！”  
龙马无声地泄了力气，他也让梅壶女御磨的潮吹了。  
正当梅壶女御高潮之际，冰冷的剑刃从后穿透了她的胸膛，令她满足至扭曲的面容停在一瞬，浑身抽搐地倒下。  
龙马视线朦胧地看见那具娇嫩女体落在一旁，幸村精市抽出剑身，毫不在意地将温热的躯体踢开。  
金色眼眸惊惶地望向男人，呜咽声仿佛控诉。  
幸村风姿绰绰，露出一抹绝艳的冷嘲：“既然夙愿已偿，你就好好上路吧。”  
他对敌人从不手软，这个令他怒意至极的女人，倘若不是龙马在场，断不会死的这般容易。  
幸村缓缓靠向龙马，伸手插入他湿漉漉的花穴，搅动一番，将那女人喷入的阴精悉数流出。他抽出龙马口中的绸布，抬起他的下颌，深吻而入。暧昧的水渍声作响，舌尖探入吮吸，仍在情欲之中的少年无法抵御这般温柔的入侵，不稍片时便大脑昏沉，配合地纠缠起舌头。  
幸村结束这个吻，轻轻啄了啄龙马的唇畔，爱怜地抹去他的泪水，但眸底的冷意不曾消散。  
“龙马想知道的事，我可以都告诉你。”  
他低柔地说。


	13. Chapter 13

13.  
幸村将短小玉势插入龙马的后穴，便不轻不重玩弄起龙马的花穴，时而捏过润红花瓣，时而轻捏漂亮花蒂，兴致来时，仅仅探入花径不轻不重地抽插。  
“想必龙马还在为弦一郎而埋怨我。”他悠悠叹道，“这可真是冤枉。”  
方才龙马哭得狠了，仍在低低抽噎。下体一阵阵欲望波动，要费些功夫，才能将幸村的话听进去。  
男人似不在意眼下处境，空气中属于欢情的异味，浓重血腥之味，显然不是说故事的好地方，但并不能阻碍他娓娓道来。  
“龙马可知晓，先帝的中宫皇后，与你同样也是阴阳双身？”  
皇家秘辛，历来难堪。神武天皇所犯下的罪孽，延续至今，已经成了一场悲剧。龙马听见幸村说他自己的身世，没有渲染父亲如何大祸临头，母亲如何无辜遭难，仿佛一位无关紧要的叙事者，只意在告诉龙马，当年的左近卫大将成了神武天皇的竹内中宫，为他生下东宫太子，便是如今的真田帝。是以，幸村精市与真田帝是血缘相连的同胞兄弟。  
幸村语气平淡，仿佛没有情绪，但龙马知他，从小在他身边，男人的情绪变化，他都能感受到。那丝丝缕缕的冰冷绝望，早已消磨了怒意的余烬，只留下对已发生过之事的无能为力，不甘心，以及无法释怀的怨忿。幸村的恨意没有目标，但他的执念却融入骨髓。他恨不了真田帝，尽管他身上切切实实流着先帝的血，但另一半却与自己同为一源。他也恨不了神武天皇，那人早已化骨成土，与世间斩断所有恩怨情仇。  
那，他能恨这天下吗？他想不到理由去憎恨；那，他还能恨谁呢？  
龙马隐隐约约感到，幸村谁也无法去恨，他或许……始终恨着他自己。  
幸村靠在龙马身侧，姿态从容却极尽蛊惑，亲昵地轻吻他，叹息般道：“弦一郎烦恼太子妃仗势凌人，一直不喜欢她，而她母族势大，隐隐有挟持天子的野心，唯恐朝中不稳，平添乱祸，我便替他出了主意，将龙马你……送入内宫，封为皇后，这样便可安稳一时。”  
“为了这个天下，我自认问心无愧，再舍不得龙马，也忍痛割舍了。但是，若非弦一郎与我有那誓约在先，我又如何愿意，想来，龙马你怨怪我，也是合情合理。可我对你的情意，你自小应该是知道的。”  
龙马不想听，但又不得不听下去。  
幸村的语气逐渐带上了幽怨：“但是弦一郎竟然想背叛我们的约定，独占了你去。他始终不肯占有你，初时自然是怜你年幼，但如今仍不肯同你圆房，便是担忧害怕，龙马知道他害怕什么吗？”  
幸村凑近龙马的耳朵轻声道：“他怕要了你，我便能名正言顺同你续情，他将来的东宫太子，会是我幸村精市的骨血。”  
龙马睁大双眸，难以置信望向幸村。  
“呵呵，你若不信，不如亲自问他。龙马倘得到了答案，还会认为弦一郎是真心爱你吗？”  
“又或者……认为是我背叛了他呢……”  
幸村温温柔柔地摸着他的颈子，不知摁到何处，龙马眼前一暗，昏迷前听见幸村最后的话语。  
便留给你亲自问他吧……

再醒来，龙马已回到了弘徽殿，先前遭遇犹如一场噩梦，却真实地发生了。  
守在一旁的芝尚侍见他醒转，连忙上前查看龙马的情况，她的双眼肿成核桃一般，似乎已经狠狠哭过了。  
芝尚侍哽咽道：“是我的疏忽，对不起中宫娘娘。没想到梅壶女御竟那般心狠手辣，想加害于您，若非幸村大人及时赶到……”她说不下去，又哭泣不停。  
龙马心下一片冰冷，但见真田帝形色匆匆赶来，一把搂住龙马，仿若失而复得般痛声道：“你终于醒了。”  
真田帝屏退仍在哭泣的芝尚侍，心痛地摸着龙马的脸：“都怪我，不该跟你怄气，随随便便封了那个疯女人作女御，险些再也见不到你了。”  
龙马淡淡问：“弦一郎为何这么说？”  
真田帝浑身一震：“你不记得吗？”  
他犹豫地说：“梅壶女御以献舞为名邀你前往凝花舍，竟然在茶中下药，意图勾引你……幸村说，她谎称你对她不轨，强行索要她。”  
龙马眸色飘忽：“幸村大人真的这么说？”  
真田帝点头，明显压抑着怒意，又道，“幸村恰好将之前约定的画卷送去，见到外院候着的芝尚侍，听说那女人向你献舞，便也好奇去看……”  
后面的说辞，龙马差不多猜到了。无非幸村及时赶到，将行为不端的梅壶女御就地正法，救下龙马。  
真田帝冷冷道：“我已将她的尸首处置了，如果不是幸村救你，她必然杀了你再胡编乱造。”  
龙马不想问所谓“处置”是什么方法，也不愿再想起那个可怕的女人。  
但——他耿耿于怀的岂止只有这件事。  
“弦一郎。”龙马转头看向真田帝，“幸村大人虽然是我的舅舅，但也是外家男人，你为什么会容许他随意在内宫走动呢？”  
真田帝轻抚龙马长发的手一顿，即道：“他官居太政大臣，我对他很是信任和倚重。”  
“是吗。弦一郎何时认识幸村大人的？”龙马又问。  
“……”  
真田帝感到不对劲：“你为何……突然这么问？”  
“我从小就在他身边长大，他像我的哥哥，却不常住在家里。但每次我遇到大事，他都会出现，不论是我开始习剑，或是我要外出去见什么人，比起跟母亲说，总是要先得到他的许可。”  
龙马慢慢地回忆着，前尘旧事，说来仿佛遥远，却清晰如昨。  
“弦一郎是知道的吧，我和幸村大人的事情。”  
龙马目光灼灼，看见真田帝眸中一闪而逝的痛楚，那份挣扎，着实不能遮掩。  
“你在说什么，你若是累了，就好好休息。”真田帝似要逃避去了。  
“我在说，弦一郎对我和幸村大人的关系，明明心知肚明，不是吗……”龙马拉住他的袖子，不让离开，非将话都说明白了，“你知道他和我娘不是亲姐弟，也知道他不是我的亲舅舅，你知道他的出生来历，你知不知道……我和他曾经两情相悦，他发过誓这辈子会娶我回家的？”  
“够了。”  
真田帝再无法忍耐，甩开了龙马。龙马跌回床，身体仍然虚弱，但一双金色眼眸却因执着熠熠生辉。真田帝慌忙去扶他，心痛地说：“不管他怎么应诺你，如今你也是我的人了，何必再提过去。”  
“那你告诉我，先前确不知情吗？”龙马紧紧抓着真田帝的手，“你又能否告诉我，你和幸村大人，究竟是什么关系？”  
真田帝心中大震，隐隐约约明白了。他认真对龙马道：“我接你进宫的时候，的确不知道你和他之间有情。先帝曾经下过谕旨，中宫皇后必从竹内家所出。幸村向我推荐了你，我向来信任他，并不认为这是送贵女入宫，图谋私利。”  
龙马点头道：“弦一郎这么说，倒是幸村大人对我作这背信弃约的事了。”  
真田帝闻言松了口气，但道：“不管如何，如今你同我好好的，再不谈那些伤心事吧。”  
只听龙马低低的声音又道：“哪里是伤心事呢……弦一郎的东西，岂不都是幸村大人的，你与他，又分什么你的和他的？”  
真田闻言大惊失色，他的表情真真刺痛了龙马，连回应都不需要，便佐证了幸村的话。  
“你还要在我面前做戏到几时，想什么新词来骗我！”龙马用力推开了真田帝，他眸中深刻的痛楚，让真田帝如遭雷击。  
“龙马……不，不是这样！”真田帝惊愕过后慌忙道，“我从来没有想过将你放入和他的约定里，我怎么舍得。”  
“所以，你打算永远将我孤立在这里，作你名不副实的中宫皇后？”龙马嘲讽地问。  
真田帝浑身血液都冷了，他懂得再说什么，龙马也不会相信他。  
“你不要被幸村的一言之词蒙蔽。”他竟只能喃喃此语。  
“蒙蔽我什么？”龙马好笑地看他，“是为了你的天下安稳，他把我送给你，因为你们有那个约定，他才舍得割爱。还是，你和他是同一个人所生的前情过往？”  
真田帝沉默半晌，才道：“你说的这些都是真的。但我确实不知，幸村在送你入宫之前，和你是两情相悦。”他目光坚定地说，“如果我先前知晓，必然不会答应他的要求，而是另想其他办法，只要不立藤壶女御为中宫，筱原一族便不敢生乱。龙马，你相信我，你知道藤壶女御并无所出，我仍有转圜余地。”  
这话倒是实在，但也只是证明了，幸村在这件事上有所存私。  
“那么，现在呢？”龙马轻声问。  
真田帝的辩驳戛然而止。  
他冷静片刻，终是道：“木已成舟，再让我将你让给他，或和他一起共享你，我是不愿意的。”  
“只是这样吗？”龙马似不在问。  
真田帝一怔，似乎不懂龙马所指为何。  
龙马很快换了问法，他认真地求个答案：“那弦一郎现在打算怎么做呢？”  
真田帝很快道：“我们就和过去一样，当那个约定不存在。”  
“可你和他的约定，并不可能作废。”  
“只要我不曾真正拥有你，他就不能碰你……”  
真田帝坚定地说，直到龙马淡淡的目光直视他，突然醒悟过来。  
这样，便是将龙马一人活活困在后宫之中，身而为男，他不能拥有正常男性的生活；生而为女，他也无法拥有女人正常的生活。何其悲哀的命运，又何其残忍的做法。  
龙马忽然笑起，他进宫三年，从未有过这样的释怀。  
他都懂了——幸村也好，真田帝也好，他们始终是一样的。  
龙马轻声道：“你与他，又有什么不同呢？”  
“……”  
“你们一个是我从小到大最离不开的重要之人，一个是我称为夫君携手一生的重要之人，可你们……竟然这样对我，口口声声都说爱我，却如此的侮辱我……”  
“你们究竟把我当成什么？”  
真田帝浑身血液似凝固，这双曾经流露关怀备至与信赖温暖的金色眼眸，如今满是冰冷和痛楚，还有无法忽略的绝望，如鹰隼断翅般的决然……唯独没有恨。  
真田帝无法说出一个字，面对这样的龙马，他几乎要落荒而逃。  
而龙马果真如他所愿地说：“你走吧。我再也不要见你，也不要再见他。你们……我一个都不会原谅！”  
真田帝心中麻木，终于落荒而逃了。


	14. Chapter 14

14.  
明媚的春光似照不进弘徽殿，春风温暖也驱散不了它的寒冷。  
芝尚侍端着小食，靠近中宫寝居，照例问安。她等过一会，内中无人回应。  
芝尚侍叹口气，将食物摆在障屏边，收起一旁另放的空盘离开了。  
她走出寝居回廊，将器具交给女官们，便经沿另一条走廊来到前殿院落，那里等着她要报告的人。  
“中宫娘娘把食物都吃了，但他依然不肯出来，我向他问安，也没有理会。”  
芝尚侍恭恭敬敬地向上首那两位天下最有权势的男人呈上报告。  
真田帝闻言松了口气，龙马有进食，这比什么都令他稍感安慰。幸村靠着窗，没有回应。  
芝尚侍心中疑惑难消，一位是天皇陛下，素来最宠爱中宫，一位是太政大臣，中宫娘娘至亲的亲人，究竟发生了什么，突然间就变成这样呢。她不清楚内中缘由，却知道那日真田帝匆匆忙忙离开弘徽殿，她试图进寝居伺候中宫，却被赶出去了。  
她听见房内隐隐约约的悲鸣，痛苦异常的啜泣，很快便归于寂静中，再没有回应。  
中宫的性子，她是知道的，表面端华清冷，其实沉默内敛，又有干干净净的孩子气。这样的中宫会如此痛苦，真教将他不知不觉视为孩子的芝尚侍感到心慌意乱，她不敢打扰，又很担心，直到真田帝吩咐，让她顺着中宫就行。芝尚侍才每日亲自送食物和水，命令所有女官远离寝居。  
芝尚侍告退后，真田帝如同被抽干了力气，颓然坐下。  
他不会在任何人面前露出这般沮丧的模样，那有违他的皇权天命，但是幸村在场，他无法控制这份情绪，想到龙马变成这样，归根结底是幸村的莽撞，他就不能释怀。  
他们之前为此大大争吵，直到幸村极尽讽刺地指出，如果不是真田帝先动了独占龙马的心思，意图打破誓约，他又怎会如此下手。  
“你真该看看龙马看我的眼神，这就是你的计划了，是不是？让他对我心生厌恶，把所有过错推给了我，弦一郎，你的正直端方到哪里去了？你既背信弃约，我也不惧枉做小人！”  
幸村发怒的时候，远没了贵公子般的谦和有礼，他咄咄逼人的狠戾毒辣，足以让他的敌人闻风丧胆。  
真田帝也气得不轻，他指责幸村：“你既然与龙马早已盟誓终生，为何隐瞒我，将他送入后宫？你心里清楚到底是为什么！我只是没想到，这天下你拥有了，仍然不觉得足够，你还想天皇一族绵延世代都是你的血脉吗！”  
他想到兄长依然不能释怀，依然心存恨意，好似过往所做的一切补偿，都成虚无，更加痛心难耐：“我在神权面前起誓，除了天皇之位，我所拥有的一切都能和你共享。你明明早已拥有那个孩子，却将他推入后宫，令我在不知情下，作你伤害他的帮凶。只不过因为，你对他的感情，敌不过这些年里，你心中无法消逝的恨意！幸村，你到底还要再恨皇室多久，又要再执迷不悟多久？”  
“你果然是这样想的。”幸村冷漠地道，“我不否认确有私心。但为了这天下，我问心无愧。你若有其他办法，何至于我牺牲龙马！你若能改改你的性子，这些年对藤壶女御多些温情，也不至她心中不安，联合外家权臣，将你逼到险些成为傀儡天子的地步。你既无法处理，我必不能袖手旁观，如今你反拿得的好处，转来说我的不是……弦一郎，龙马可以指责我，而你，最没有这个资格！”  
真田帝心中剧痛。  
是了，若非因他无能，事又何至于此。  
“如果不是我忍痛割爱，你有机会结识龙马吗？”幸村冷嘲道，“你这辈子都没有机会！我不会再让任何有天皇血脉的人，接近竹内家阴阳双身之子！何况，这个人还是龙马。弦一郎，你应该感激我的大方，忏悔你的自私和背信！”  
真田帝面色苍白，幸村所言一字一句都戳中他心中隐痛，也是他不安惶恐的根源。  
倘若幸村不曾送龙马入宫，他今生会认识他吗？  
倘若日后龙马从戎，或入朝为官，自己见到他，也会爱上他吗？像父皇对母后所做的一切，自己也会那样做吗？  
——没有如果，造成今天的局面，他和幸村皆有过错，不妨想一想，究竟还能如何弥补。  
那场大吵将二人过去埋藏的心结暴露了彻底，真田帝和幸村反倒因此不再有任何猜忌，他们彼此都清楚，只有一人在他们心中至重至爱，而他们却将他伤得体无完肤。  
真田帝听完芝尚侍的报告，摇头苦笑：“龙马好歹愿意进食，他没有失去求生意志。”  
幸村淡淡道：“你那日提到，他虽说不要再见到我们，但他眼底没有恨。”  
他眼底疲惫，神色倦怠，轻轻呓语：“若只是失望，还不至于失去生的希望。他需要时间整理，思考。或许……”  
未尽的话语，令真田帝沉默。  
他们都知道，龙马若想清楚了，便是没有转圜余地。不论结果好坏，都需要他们承受。

真田帝和幸村有意不去打扰龙马，也怕令他想起那些事，从而更加厌恶自己。等待是漫长的煎熬，二人还有朝事需要忙碌，便暂时搁置了扰人的后宫诸事。  
不料，却生出一场大变故。  
梅壶女御之死震惊后宫，因她死得极不体面，被夺去封位，贬为庶人，将尸体裹着草褥子直接送出宫去了。  
此事真田帝下了缄口令，但后宫人人皆知，暴怒的天皇陛下下令将梅壶女御的尸首鞭尸一百，送出去时早已血肉模糊，面目全非，而凝花舍的女官们受到严厉处罚，牵连者众多。  
藤壶女御在飞香舍闭居已有半载，精神不见好转，幻觉却日益严重。她听闻梅壶女御之事，深觉是中宫的阴谋，为要除掉获得帝宠，极有可能生下皇长子的梅壶女御，不惜联合太政大臣，栽赃陷害那名弱女子。他们一个是真田帝所封的中宫，一个是朝中最高政位的大臣，联起手来谁能抵挡呢？如今遭难的是梅壶女御，下一个莫非轮到自己？  
藤壶女御想到这里便寝食难安，生出非自保不可的念头。于是买通了弘徽殿的一名女官，在芝尚侍的茶饮里下药，那几日芝尚侍腹泻难忍，便先告假休息。这名女官得了藤壶女御的好处，便自告奋勇替芝尚侍送食。因为是弘徽殿里的旧人，芝尚侍没有怀疑，由她向中宫送饭菜。  
等芝尚侍在休养中，听得一旁的小女侍们闲聊，近几日天气甚好，使人心情极佳，点心也不容易放坏，才警觉自己误食坏物而腹泻不对，急急忙忙赶往中宫寝居。  
等她拉开屏障，看见中宫瘫倒在地，立时吓出一身冷汗。  
龙马合着双目，早已痛至昏厥，下身殷红一片，如斯可怖。  
弘徽殿一片混乱，真田帝刚一下朝便赶了过来，同行者还有朝服未脱的幸村大人，典药寮匆忙赶至，给中宫诊断治疗。  
真田帝面色冷沉，唇色发白，听芝尚侍和他报告情况。那名下毒的女官，因着芝尚侍警觉迅速，在她逃走前将她抓下了。审问之下，她受藤壶女御指使，在中宫饭食里放了大量番红花。  
这番红花又名藏红花，本是为女子调养身体所用，属于极为名贵的药材，但偏偏龙马是阴阳双身，这味药材对他来说不仅不能进补，反而有害，过量服用导致他的身体遭到了损伤。典药头用尽一切方法才将龙马救了回来，遗憾的却是：中宫因过量食用番红花，导致体内子宫受损，再也不能诞下子嗣了。  
此为密报，隐秘的偏殿内，典药头微微颤抖，等候刚刚得到消息即化为一尊石像久久不语的真田帝，幸村大人坐在下首，眸色一片晦暗，也教人看不清思绪。  
半晌，幸村问：“可是一点办法也没有了？”  
典药头捣头如啄米：“老臣尽力了。这番红花万万不能让阴阳双身之人服食，先帝在时曾明令禁止使用番红花调养众位娘娘的身体，属于后宫的禁药，直到现在，典药寮也不曾破坏规矩，按道理，宫里不该有这东西……”  
典药头渐渐噤声。  
天皇陛下始终沉默。  
幸村突然道：“中宫可是已有身孕？”  
他目光灼灼，紧盯典药头，令对方错愕，真田帝也感到不解。  
“这……幸村大人此话从何而来？”典药头茫然无措。  
幸村冷冷地道：“您为中宫诊断，意外发现他已有身孕，却因误食番红花而失去孩子，遭受极大的打击。应该是这样吧，丹波大人？”  
宫中典药寮由丹波一族世代传袭，他们虽然不通外间政务，但并非浅薄之人，见幸村这么说，典药头终于明白他的意思，不免惶惶地望向陛下。这太政大臣委实过于大胆，直接当着天皇的面，这般编排起来了。谁知出他意料，真田帝竟煞有介事地点头，表示认同。典药头大惊，终于意识到，自己算是没得选择了。  
他连忙道：“幸村大人所言极是，正……正是如您所言，中宫娘娘已怀胎二月有余，如今、如今怕是保不住孩子，母体也受了极大损伤。老臣、老臣这就下去开些调养身体的药。”  
真田帝允了他。待典药头一走，便问幸村：“你是要动筱原一族了？可有把握？”  
幸村冷色道：“你在问谁呢？我可是毫无死角。”  
真田帝听了，心中明白。藤壶女御若是推说，将番红花送与中宫，乃是为他调养身体，并无加害之意，此事便可轻轻揭过。幸村不想放过她，一并她背后的筱原一族，既然铺了这么久的路，也是时候踢开那块绊脚石了。至于幸村从何处伪造罪证，真田帝不会过问。皇权之路从来残酷，他是这个皇位光明的表面，幸村则是它的暗面。  
藤壶女御以谋害皇嗣的罪名，被真田帝降为末等更衣，终生拘禁于皇家涌泉寺的偏院，直到她因臆症死亡。遭到牵连的筱原一族，按谋逆罪处置，直面了天皇陛下的愤怒。朝中动荡，幸村倾尽所有拔除筱原家的势力，涉及的官员高达二十多位，牵连之广，一时人心惶惶，真田帝甚至下令召回了征夷大将军，稳定朝局。  
此事，史称“筱原之乱”，因藤壶女御闺名礼子，又被称为“礼子之乱”。  
筱原之乱整整持续一月有余，幸村雷霆手段，将事态维持在可控之内，收束了损失，大动之下必有大兴，朝中新进官员也借此多了晋升的机会。  
不知不觉，新夏已至。


	15. Chapter 15

15.  
他曾以为，人生在世，譬如朝露，去日苦多。最好的年华转瞬即逝，天明过后，再没有什么值得留恋。但如今，他深深以为，人生在世，譬如蜉蝣，生不逢时。事事顺心也未必尽意，生命之脆弱，命运之残酷，翻云覆雨，皆不由人。  
芝尚侍小心翼翼告知他身体的状况，他竟没觉得难过，反生出一股轻松释然。  
弦一郎也好，精市也罢，在乎的莫不是让他生下子嗣，继承皇家大统。如今，他们不必再算计来去，他也正好清静了。  
龙马为此感到高兴，甚至感到隐晦的快意。  
这或许便是天理昭昭报应不迟，虽然借了自己的身体，也让那两人着实痛苦了吧。  
为此他又感到难过，为自己竟也变成这样，将如此惨剧轻描淡写，甚至用它来伤害别人——尽管并非出自他的本意，却竟在不知不觉，受幸村精市影响至深，渐渐失去了本心。  
龙马深觉此处的可怕。  
他在一个精心编织的鸟笼中度日，为它的安稳清静，锦衣玉食而蒙蔽。华美外表之下，它藏污纳垢，秽浊不堪，任何他想象不到的龌龊和恶意，在这后宫之中，满布如平常琐事。它也有美好的时候，女御和更衣们安安静静，抚养着皇嗣，寂寞地数着花朵和叶子；女官们闲谈聊趣，附庸风雅着，无忧无虑着。但它永远充斥着孤独，冷漠，数算不清的人心冷暖，人性之善渐渐麻木，人性之恶如影随形。  
如果去问幸村，他或许会说，天下哪里都一样，你所见的后宫也只是一个浮世的缩影。  
倘若如此，龙马更要出去见见天下了。

夏至未至，龙马一身葵衣十二单，于院中发起呆来。  
芝尚侍不敢让他远离视线，却也不敢相扰，除了上过茶点，便寻了较远的地方，静静守候中宫。但今日，龙马却伸手招她过来。  
他对她说：“这些日子，真的谢谢你。”  
芝尚侍言道：“您严重了，这是我该为之事。”她好奇中宫为何突然客气起来。  
龙马不答，却说：“芝纱织，我会记得你的。”  
这是芝尚侍的本名，她同龙马提过，但他从未如此喊过她。正感到纳闷，听见中宫又说：“我要见天皇陛下。”  
如此郑重其事的表情，让芝尚侍慌忙准备去了。  
龙马没有更换衣物，他穿着一袭葵衣，径自去往清凉殿的后殿。在那里，静静等候真田帝的到来。他想，这应该是最后一次了，他也知道，来的将不止是真田帝，他和他们是该做个了断。  
真田帝面色凝重地到了，幸村的面色也很不安。  
龙马凝视他们，自从梅壶女御之事过后，他们许久未见，养病时确实感到身旁有他们的气息，但始终不甚清醒，等他清醒的时候，两人又不约而同地消失了。  
这或许就是近乡情怯吧。  
“你们都清减了。”龙马淡淡道。  
三人之中，虽然他略显憔悴，但气色却是最好的，心境既开，便也没了过往的郁结。  
见二人不答，神色讷讷，龙马心底更为平静。  
他开门见山道：“今天来见你们，是想说，我要离开了。”  
真田帝与幸村彼此对视一眼，竟没有惊讶，但眸中闪逝难过，一瞬间目光也黯淡下去。  
——果然，他还是做了这个选择。  
龙马反倒稀奇：“你们不感到惊讶？”  
幸村低声道：“已经做好了打算。想着……最坏不过，龙马你要离我们而去。”  
龙马又看向真田帝：“你也不觉得奇怪吗？”  
真田帝顿了顿，道：“自然是极不舍得，但是强行拒绝龙马，你会恨我一生吧。”  
“是啊。”龙马点点头，“我已经做好了打算，就算你们不答应，我也不会回头了。”  
幸村忽然想起，曾经他的老师，那名东方游僧对他讲过一个故事。举国灭亡之时，有位宗室子弟，宁可身死也不投降。他说道：宁作玉器而被摔碎，也不愿成为瓦器苟活。这便是名言“宁为玉碎，不为瓦全”的典故了。  
他极不希望龙马作那玉，更不想见到龙马成为黯淡无奇的瓦器。  
于是道：“龙马，只要你想的，我不会不答应。”  
此话虽是脱口而出，真田帝也点头赞同。  
龙马却轻忽一笑：“话虽如此，你们倒不是这么做的。”他的语气极为稀松平常，不似责怪，却让幸村和真田帝无地自容。  
“但是……这些都算了吧。”龙马终是这般道。  
这让面前两位男子神色更加黯淡。  
他们知道，龙马这样说，已是毫不留恋了，这比恨他们更教人难过，既是不留恋，也就没了令他回心转意的筹码。  
“你们要好好保重。”他最后道。  
真田帝再无法忍耐，上前小心翼翼地握住龙马的手，见他没有抗拒之意，便痛心道：“不论你的决定如何，我的中宫皇后永远只是你一人。”  
龙马摸了摸他的头发：“弦一郎不要说孩子气的话了。”  
他如此年少，却对成年男子说这话，竟有些反差的稚气。但幸村觉得龙马还真未说错，如果不是自己预先料到龙马会做的决定，真田帝会有的反应，从中找到解决之道，恐怕还真给世人耻笑了去。  
真田帝自觉失态，也不愿收敛，他眸色至痛，不如惯常般掩饰，仍执意道：“我不在乎你可不可以诞下子嗣，我这一生只爱了你一人……”  
龙马伸手止住他的话语，淡淡道：“我知道你的心意，但我要离开，原不是因为这事。你这样说，未免太看轻我了……”  
“不，龙马，我没有其他意思。”真田帝急急辩解。  
“好了，弦一郎，把正事说完吧。”幸村阻止他的口不择言，提醒他仍有要事待办。  
真田帝及时醒悟，斟酌一番，将怀中物事递于龙马——那是一枚圆润的令牌，属于天皇随身的御令。  
他对龙马郑重道：“我知道龙马已经不看重中宫的位分，可这并不是你想舍弃，便可轻易舍弃的东西。正如我甫一出生便是东宫太子，经年累月，直到登上帝座，既享受天下臣民的爱戴，也不能忘却自己的责任。龙马的命运虽也同样身不由己，但至今日，你也有这份责任。”  
“既然龙马想离开，我就私心一回，给你重新选择的机会。这是为了弥补我的过错，不知情下令你痛苦，又未能顾及你的感受。同样也是幸村弥补他的过错，终究是枉顾龙马的意愿伤害了你……”  
“但我对你的爱，此生不渝。幸村他也是如此。只有这点，永远不会改变。所以，这是我们任性之外，最后的要求——”  
真田帝将那枚御令珍重地放在龙马掌心：“将来，不论龙马做什么，我都不再过问。但你若遇到无法解决的难事，可以用这枚天皇御令，调动一切权力，做成你想要的事，我也必倾尽所有为你办到……只是，当你用它的时候，便是承认自己中宫的身份，就要再次回到我身边，回到这个后宫，继续你中宫皇后的责任。”  
“如此，便是我放你离开唯一的条件，龙马可是答应？”  
龙马静静看着手心中的御令。他懂了真田帝的意思，这是一个条件，也是一个约定。  
若他不答应，将御令退还，那便是放弃这难得离开后宫的机会，如果答应了，只要终生不用这枚御令，那它也就等同不存在。  
他合上掌心，淡淡回答：“好。”  
见他收起御令，真田帝终于松了口气。  
龙马看了看他，再看了看幸村，说道：“我也同样有个条件。”  
二人闻言紧张起来。  
只听龙马道：“我离开以后，你们不要再找我了，也不要来见我。”  
真田帝顿了顿，他是尊贵的天皇，平常无法出宫，自然见不到龙马，这话不是对他说的。  
果然，幸村闻言，眉头深深锁起。半晌，极其哀伤地说：“龙马这话，是对我说的吧……哪怕我们还是亲人，你也不愿再见到我了吗？”  
龙马点头，轻笑道：“如此不好吗，对弦一郎也很公平。”  
这话确实让真田帝感到舒服，但他不敢表露出来。幸村果然是想着，等龙马出宫之后，只要他依然是越前家的孩子，竹内家的后代，就避不开与伦子夫人有姐弟关系的自己，还是可以再见面的，对太政大臣而言，宫内或宫外，实则差别不大。但——既然龙马开这个口，幸村倘若不答应，就显得没有诚意，这并不合适。  
无奈之下，幸村只好点头道：“我不会以任何身份去见龙马。”他垂眸低语，“直到龙马你要求见我们。”  
他想了想又说：“但是，若公事公办，巧合相遇，也不能算我违背约定吧？”  
他这话极巧，却也有他的道理，龙马想了想，同意道：“倘若幸村大人公事公办，不牵扯私情，又遇上诸多人在的场合，能否仅作见面不识？”  
幸村苦笑：“你倒是一点儿亏不愿吃。”  
“承蒙教诲。”龙马从容回答。  
尽管不合时宜，真田帝终究是忍俊不禁，龙马牙尖嘴利之处，倒确实是幸村教出来的，见兄长无奈地纵容，这个闷亏还是得吃下去。  
如此，契约便成了。

真田八年，内宫发生“礼子之乱”，殃及前朝，引起动荡，筱原一族因此获罪，合族遭到清缴。  
同年夏，真田帝悲痛至极，昭告天下，弘徽殿中宫为胎死腹中的孩子夜夜悲伤，日日抱病，遂请旨离京，前往京郊御光华寺避居疗养，为逝去的孩子祈福，归期不定。帝虽不舍，却怜恤皇后，不得不准奏。  
筱原之乱一扫朝中旧势，权贵人人自保，新进官员却因此大获提拔，各方势力竞相角逐，朝中迎来新气象。  
是年——  
不二亲王的长子入朝为官，封兵部少丞，从六位。  
征夷大将军迹部弘正奉旨回京，于筱原之乱中清除余党有功。  
太政大臣幸村精市着兵部省另设检非违使厅，取代京职与刑部省二处中警备、刑案的职责。检非违使厅最高长官为检非违使别当，从四位，其名手冢国光，乃当朝兵部卿的得意门生。检非违使厅广招贤能，上至六卫府，下至隼人所，皆有人陆陆续续加入其中。

夏中，皇家浩浩荡荡送别弘徽殿中宫，真田帝以行幸的规格安排护送队伍，并亲自送他至宫门，再由太政大臣幸村精市亲自护送中宫至京郊御光华寺。  
这般光景，与当年幸村护送龙马入宫又如出一辙。  
谁也没有想到，这般浩荡的队伍抵达御光华寺，不过两日，便有一名少年背着包裹，独自一人，悄然离开了。

（卷一 完）


End file.
